Transformers Everywhere
by Screamer's girl
Summary: The last story in the Armada continuity. Andrew accidentally pressed a button that activated a machine which sent Transformers from both G1 and the movie verse into ours. Minds are going to be recked, a TV blown up &..a fight about naan bread?
1. The button of DOOM!

**Lottie: Thanks to Andrew who gave me this totally wicked super cool hilarious idea-**

**Andrew: Woo!**

**Lottie: Mixed verses. In our dimension.**

**Andrew: Don't press the red button... It will doom us all...**

**Lottie: Right... Ok then.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or Arby n the Chief. **

Chapter 1: The button of DOOM!

Andrew had walked in the base. "Hellooooo? Any bot hoooome?" He shrugged and walked into the Command Center. "Oh. Hi Optimus."

Optimus looked up from the computer. "Hello Andrew. What brings you here?"

"Know where the others have gone?"

"Apparently Bunje challenged Chris on Halo Reach. It's all over the news." He shrugged. "So the others have gone to watch."

"Who's winning?" Andrew eyed a red button. "And afterwards I want to know what that big red button does."

Optimus sighed. "Chris is winning and the red button has some of Charlotte's power to connect us to different dimensions."

Charlotte walked in. "Yup and yup. Perceptor's invention better not blow up." She sighed. "I like being eighteen."

"So do I." Andrew grinned. "We can go buy eighteen rated stuff and drive. And I thought G1 Wheeljack blew stuff up."

"Yeah. I just let Hotshot do the driving. It's so much easier." Charlotte smirked and walked off.

~A few days later~

Andrew walked into the Command Center. Again. Hotshot had provoked Charlotte. Again. "I can't believe him." He leaned on the panel and accidentally pressed the button. "Oops. I hope nothing bad comes out of this."

~Outside the Command Center~

Charlotte was hiding behind Starscream as a few Transformers from the movie dimension and G1 universe showed up. "Dad... You might want to come in here."

Optimus walked in and saw what happened. "Andrew! Where are you?"

"Here.." Andrew walked out. "I accidentally pressed the button."

"Starscream. You have my permission to hit him." The femme looked up at the seeker.

"Why don't you do it? He fears you way more than me."

Charlotte smirked and chuckled evily. "Fine by me."

Andrew ran and hid behind Optimus. "Save me!"

He sighed. "Charlotte. Please try and explain what he did without confusing any of us." Optimus glanced at her.

"Well, Andrew being the well known idiot that he is, managed to get some peeps from the G1 dimension whom I like. Or I don't hate." Charlotte glanced at G1 Ratchet. "And we also have the characters from Revenge of the Fallen so I'm sad." She pouted. "No Ravage."

Sam Witwicky looked around. "Where are we?"

Galvatron walked in. "Oh for the sake of bloody Primus. This better be a dream."

"Sadly it's not." Andrew shook his head. "This is my fault, feel free to hit me."

"With pleasure." Galvatron smirked and stormed after him.

"Wow." Starscream laughed. "Galvatron seems...pissed."

Charlotte nodded. "Anyway, I'd advise that you do not provoke Ratchet."

The seeker cocked his head to the side. "Which one?"

"Both. As I've read plenty of fanfics Ratchet is known for throwing his wrenches at Sunny and Sides." Charlotte grinned.

"Hey!" Sunstreaker yelled. "Don't call me Sunny fleshling."

"Hm... Lemme think about that." Charlotte walked up to him, smirking and she turned her holoform off. "No."

Optimus sighed. "This is going to reck my holiday then."

Charlotte glanced at him. "Why?"

"I was going to book for us to go abroad but I can't now."

"It's the beginning of July Dad. I can easily get rid of them for you." The femme smirked. "Hey Galvatron!" She yelled.

Galvatron walked out of the training room. "Just as I was about to hit Andrew."

Charlotte grinned. "Want me to get rid of them?"

"As much as anyone would like that Charlotte." Elita walked in. "No."

"But Mooooom."

"I said no."

Starscream spoke up. "This may cause lots of trouble you know."

Charlotte looked at him. "Why?"

"Because I was planning on taking you somewhere next weekend and knowing you, you'd want to try and turn the CPUs of these poor bots into your own creation."

"And that's bad?"

Chris popped his head out of the door to the rec room. "Shit."

Galloway spoke up. "Excuse me but where the hell are we?"

Charlotte smirked. "The Transformers base Theo."

"Don't call me Theo!"

"But your name's Theodore. And a certain medic quoted this. 'This fool is terribly misinformed.' Which is so true." She looked over at Movie Ratchet. "I thank you."

Andrew noticed Galloway. "Hey I didn't know you were here." He smirked. "Charlotte which room will he be sleeping in?"

"The floor." Charlotte smirked. "And in the middle of the night we shall walk up to him and cover him with toilet water."

"EW! That's disgusting!" Chris came out. "High five."

"Are you done with the Xbox now?"

Hotshot came out. "One more level on Halo?"

Charlotte turned her holoform on and dragged him out. "My Xbox, my rec room, my rules. It's my turn to kick some Autobot ass on Iacon Destroyed on War for Cybertron."

G1 Optimus rubbed the back of his head as the kids left. "That was strange."

"I've seen stranger." Scavenger walked from the med bay. "I'm glad the children are gone."

"Charlotte and Andrew are now young adults. Although they should be classed as children considering the lack of maturety." Elita folded her arms.

~Later~

G1 Megatron and G1 Starscream were scouring the new base and walked into the rec room, seeing Charlotte and Andrew staring at the TV. "What's going on here?"

Charlotte turned to him. "Hey Megs. Me and my pal Andy are watching TV because he was gonna steal my Xbox remote."

"It's not my fault that War for Cybertron is addicting."

"It's call will power dummy." Charlotte grabbed the remote. "Now fuck off. I have idiots to knock some sense into." She turned the Xbox back on and grinned madly as the game loaded up.

"What about the war femme?" Starscream sneered. "Surely the base must have been in ruins at one time."

Charlotte thought. "Galvatron has his moments. But he usually sits and-" She saw a quick flash of movement next to her and saw the bot. "plays the Xbox."

Galvatron grabbed a remote. "Turn this off we're playing Halo!"

"You hang around Chris **way** too much." Charlotte did so. "You better be ready for that clan battle next week."

~The next day~

Charlotte was woken up early by a racket outside. "What in the name of Primus is going on here?"

G1 Bumblebee watched her walk out her room. "My Megatron and the other Megatron are fighting."

"Ugh!" Charlotte yawned. "Break it up! I can get pissed when I'm woken up early in mornings. And you don't want to know what happened to the last person to do that."

"What?" Movie Megatron stopped. "You killed him?"

"No. Let's just say Hotshot couldn't move for over a week." Charlotte grinned. "Now if you'll excuse me I might as well get dressed." She looked at her pj's. "It's not a Sunday so I'm not staying like this."

"You and Sundays." Sideswipe walked in. "What happened to the early riser?"

Charlotte thought. "Dead. For now. Until I go to uni."

G1 Megatron stormed off. "I'm not staying here."

Charlotte shrugged and walked back into her room, coming out minutes later in shorts and a shirt. "It better be warm today."

~Rec room after dinner~

Both G1 and Movie Megatron were playing on Halo against Hotshot and Sideswipe till G1 Megatron got pissed after falling off a cliff because of a glitch. "Stupid consle!" He yelled and shot the television with his fusion cannon.

Charlotte and Galvatron both ran in, concerned for the Xbox. "THE TV!"

"NO! HOW ARE WE GONNA PLAY HALO AND COD?" Galvatron cried, clinging to his helm.

"You two so need to get a life." Andrew and G1 Thundercracker both said.

"THE TV! YOU BLEW UP THE FUCKING PLASMA HD YOU WANKER!" Charlotte yelled.

Starscream came in with his G1 counterpart glaring at him. "What's going on?"

Charlotte had tears and looked at him. "G1 MEGATRON! He blew up the TV..."

"Optimus!" Starscream yelled and seconds later, the mech walked in. "Think G1 Megatron owes us a new TV?"

"To think I once fought Galvatron." Optimus shook his head and slapped Galvatron round the back of his. "Calm down. We'll get a better one tomorrow."

"Awesome. Me and Charlotte call dibs on the biggest and best there is."

Charlotte grinned. "Cinema..." She grinned madly. "Transformers in big screen... Heh heh heh."

Andrew sighed. "Charlotte can you calm down? Please?"

"No. If I want to watch G1 or the Unicron Triology or the movies or Animated or Prime I will do."

"What is Transformers Prime about?"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT?" Charlotte yelled.

**Lottie: Andrew better watch his aft in the next chapter.**

**Andrew: Oh I will**

**Lottie: And I plan on having flashbacks aswell sometime in the future of this story too. R and R my fellow Transfans.**


	2. TV Wait clan battle? What clan battle?

**Lottie: LOL second chappie**

**Ellen: LOL Hellsing**

**Optimus: What's with the LOL?**

**Lottie: Random**

**Ellen: Ya. Random**

**G1 Megatron: I hate Halo**

**Chris: *Gasp* TRAITOR!**

**Lottie: Oops**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers.**

Chapter 2: TV... Wait clan battle? What clan battle?

Charlotte and Galvatron, both in their holoforms, were wandering round Currys to try and find a new TV. "This is insane." The femme sighed. "We have to find a totally awesome TV before tomorrow or we're doomed."

Galvatron looked round and walked up to a **huge** tv. "Charlotte how about this one?"

"AWESOME!" Charlotte looked at the huge Plasma HD. Then she looked at the price and went silent.

"Charlotte it's only over £1000 Optimus is paying anyway."

"Ya bu-bu-"

Galvatron hit her over the head and turned round, seeing Optimus behind them, also in his holoform. "We want this one."

Optimus looked at the TV. "You should be grateful we actually need one."

"'Cause the other went poof." Charlotte grinned.

"Yes Charlotte the other one went poof."

~Rec room~

Charlotte and Galvatron had just placed the TV on the wall. "Perfect."

Galvatron looked at all the wires on the floor that lead from the Xbox, DVD player and Virgin Media. "Oopsies." He picked up the HDMI cable from the Xbox. "We need to plug these in."

"Oh..."

"You didn't know that?" G1 Skywarp walked in. "You two are dumber than me!"

"I'm smart. So is Galvatron." Charlotte blinked. "I just lack common sense, it has nothing to do with IQ."

Starscream walked in and looked at the TV. "Impressive."

Charlotte plugged in the HDMI wire from the Xbox along with the DVD player. "You're not having anything to do with the TV till the end of the week. Me and Galvatron have a clan battle with Chris on Friday."

"Today's Monday."

"We need to train."

"Wait what?" Galvatron spoke up. "No-one told me of this!"

Charlotte placed her hands on her hips. "If you listened me you, Hotshot and Sideswipe were going against Chris and his fellow clan members."

Starscream looked confused. "Who are his fellow clan members?"

"Carlos and two friends of his. One called Kia and the other called Luke." Charlotte shrugged. "I don't know them so well. But according to Chris we're gonna get our asses whooped."

"I'm not gonna have my ass whooped by a few humans!" Galvatron's optics glowed. "Bring on the pain!"

"Whoa." Everyone in the room aside from the mech who just yelled were slightly scared.

"Galvatron we're gonna **train** remember?" Charlotte rolled her eyes. "To think you're the leader of our clan."

Galvatron pouted. "Shut up."

G1 Sideswipe and Sunstreaker walked in. "Hey cool! Video games!"

Charlotte looked at them. "Hey."

"What game are you playing on?"

"Halo Reach. You wouldn't have heard of it." Charlotte shrugged. "Feel free to have a go though."

"Awesome!" Sunstreaker grinned. "I better not get my paintjob wrecked."

"Don't worry. The only way you'll get it wrecked is if you piss someone off." Charlotte grinned.

Galvatron had pressed the start button. "Hey! Charlotte!"

Charlotte sighed. "Alright already don't get your boxers in a twist."

Ellen had overheard and walked in. "Are you sure the dude doesn't wear a thong in his holoform?"

"Very funny." Charlotte and Galvatron had 'not amused' looks on their faces. "Bring on the pain!" They both laughed as the game started.

~An hour later~

Galvatron and Charlotte cheered as they defeated the opposite team. "YES!"

"HA! EAT THAT NEWBIES!" Charlotte laughed.

"MWA HA HA!" Galavtron laughed.

In the past hour both movie and G1 Megatron had walked in. "To think this is one of our counterparts." G1 Megatron sighed.

Movie Starscream nodded. "I have to agree with you two."

"SUNSTREAKER!" Someone yelled.

"Uh oh." Charlotte sighed. "Sunny and Sides are at their pranks again."

"Who yelled?" Galvatron was confused.

"The Hatchet."

G1 Sunstreaker and Sideswipe both ran in, followed by Ratchet who was covered in paint. "Help!" They ran to Galvatron.

The mech shot up. "Whoa whoa whoa! Watch the TV!"

"YEAH!" Charlotte stood mext to him. "We got that this morning!"

"Ratchet." Galvatron threw both Sunny and Sides to the medic. "Here."

"Thank you." Ratchet nodded and grabbed the twins by their legs. "You're coming with me."

"NO!" Sunstreaker yelled. "My paintjob!"

"TRAITOR!" G1 Sideswipe yelled at Charlotte and Galvatron.

~Friday~

Charlotte, Galvatron, Hotshot and Sideswipe were sat on Halo Reach. "C'mon Chris." She had her xbox headset on. "Accept."

_"Ready to get your asses whooped?"_

"Bout time you accepted." Galvatron sighed into his.

_"Ah shaddup Galvatron." _

Charlotte grinned. "Where's ya buddies?"

_"Joining now."_

"Bring it on squirt!" Galvatron laughed. "You're goin' down!"

_"Bring it Decepti-creep!"_

~In the match. Sword base~

Charlotte's clan spawned on one side of the base, Chris's on the other. "Bring it on."

Chris spoke into his microphone. _"You're gonna owe me a xbox game at the end of this."_

"And your pride's gonna be hurt when I win." Charlotte laughed and looked at Galvatron. "I mean we."

"Good save." Galvatron grinned. "ATTACK!"

~Middle of the match~

Chris had the energy sword and his team were winning by five kills. _"Ha! You're gonna go down!"_

Hotshot ran to him. "Not if I can help it Chris!" He shot at Chris who sliced him. "Aw man!"

Charlotte ran after him and assasinated him. "HA!" She got the sword. "IMA GONNA WIN!" She ran off.

Sideswipe had gotten about ten kills. He ran round the corner and was killed by one of Chris's team-mates. "Aw."

~End of the match~

Charlotte's clan had 94 kills. Chris's had 82. "Ha!" Charlotte yelled into the microphone. "Eat that sucker!"

Carlos was on Chris's team. _"Aw dude we got our asses kicked good."_

_"Shut up Carlos." _Chris went offline.

Charlotte looked at the score. "I got 34 kills... Galvatron got 40 and Sideswipe and Hotshot both got ten."

"HAH!" Galvatron stood up and laughed. "I won!"

"Whatever." Charlotte, Hotshot and Sideswipe placed their controllers back and Charlotte turned the xbox to it's menu. "Who's joining me on Soul Calibur 4?"

Galvatron looked. "Is it as good as Halo?"

"No."

"Then no."

Andrew ran in. "I heard Soul Calibur!" He grabbed a remote. "Hee hee."

Charlotte grinned, trying not to laugh. "We made Seras."

The Arbiter and Chief came in. "Hey guys. What are you playing?"

"Soul Calibur 4." Andrew grinned.

"U mean teh gamez which u can make womans wiv big b00biez?" Chief spoke. "Gimmie."

"Nu uh." Andrew started the game up. "I'm gonna be me."

Charlotte smirked. "I'm being me!"

Both G1 Megatron and Starscream looked up from the newspaper. "What is this abomination?"

Andrew smirked. "Basically a fighting game and you can play as Soul Calibur characters or people like Yoda."

"And create your own characters but they have to be human and it's really cool." Charlotte was still grinning. "But you can't have guns."

"And we can tell why this game is a rated 16 because when playing as a custom character..." Andrew started.

"It's possible for them to be stripped down to their undies which we both do because we're sick and we find it too funny." Charlotte snickered.

Andrew laughed. "Underpants lady!"

Charlotte laughed with him. "Funny." She calmed down. "Start the game dammit."

"Sorry."

"Why do you find it funny when they get stripped to their undies?" G1 Starscream was confused.

Andrew tried not to laugh. "With men it's not so bad. Girls... Well their... I don't know how to say this..."

Charlotte gave up. "Boobs Andrew! Just say that!"

"Well sorry!"

"Or Tig ol bittes!"

"You've been listening to Ray again haven't you?"

"Fight dummy, I'm bored of waiting."

Andrew sighed. "Anyway as Charlotte put it the boobs go jiggle."

Charlotte snickered again. "Jiggle."

"You love that word don't you?"

"Sorry it just sounds funny." Charlotte began to attack him.

G1 Megatron sighed and watched. "Why is this funny?"

Charlotte laughed as Andrew depleted her last clothing bar. "Jiggle!"

Andrew laughed too. "Do your finishing move!"

"M'kay fine." Charlotte attacked Andrew and they ended up in fits of laughter.

"This game beats the drum stick incident each time!" Andrew sighed.

"You are never gonna forget that are you?"

Starscream walked in and glanced at G1 Megatron reading the newspaper and his G1 counterpart staring at the TV. "What just happened?"

Charlotte stood up and turned the xbox off. "We were playing Soul Calibur and Andy reminded me of the drum stick incident."

"What?" Starscream looked confused.

"We forgot to tell him."

"We forgot to tell just about everyone." Andrew shrugged. "She was at my house and we were playing Band Hero, I was on drums and she was on the guitar..."

"You went to poke my arm..."

"You moved it and I poked you in the nungas. The end.*" Andrew grinned. "That was hilarious."

Charlotte nodded. "And if it happens again you're gonna be reminded of how I said about you, Selena Gomez and something disturbing."

Andrew sighed. "Not that..."

Starscream nodded his head slowly. "Right..." He grabbed Charlotte's arm. "We're going."

"Yay! Ice cream?"

"Ice cream then."

**Lottie: That was a fun chappie.**

**Galvatron: HAH! I bet you at Halo...**

**Lottie: Whatever. And peeps I'm thinking of having Starscream's parents come visit the base so I want you readers to review on your ideas for names and if it's OC a design too. R and R everyone**

* the drum stick incident actually happened. Like how I typed it too.


	3. I don't like you

**Lottie: Chapter 3**

**Galvatron: Ha! Eat that Chris!**

**Chris: NOOOOOO!**

**Starscream: Grow up you two.**

**Chris+Galvatron: No.**

**Lottie: Scary**

**Ellen: And I think I'm bad**

**Disclaimer: Screamer's girl does not own Transformers **

**Lottie: HEY! I'm meant to do that.**

Chapter 3: I don't like you

G1 Starscream was walking around, looking for some place to hide from Megatron's wrath. "Huh?" He looked and saw Charlotte's bedroom door left open. "It's somewhere to hide at least..." He looked around and saw Charlotte's DVD collection on the shelves. 'She is obsessed. Freaky'

Charlotte walked into her room and tried not to laugh when she saw G1 Starscream looking at her DVDs. "I see you found my collection."

"Yes, it's freaky." The red and blue seeker looked at her, folding his arms. "And why do you use your holoform all the time?"

"'Cause I like it." Charlotte grinned. "And I can eat chocci." She got her G1 movie down. "Wanna watch it?"

"It's not like I have anything better to do." Starscream rolled his optics.

~Training room~

G1 Megatron stormed into the training room and glanced at Ironhide and Skyfire. "Any of you two insubordinates seen my Primus damned second in command?"

Skyfire thought. "The last time I saw him he was around the rec room looking for somewhere to hide."

"STARSCREAM!" Megatron roared, storming out.

"What'd Starscream do nah?" Ironhide folded his arms.

"Don't ask me." Skyfire watched as the orange mech started shooting targets.

~Rec room~

Hotshot sighed as a grey and black mech stormed in. "What did your Screamer do now?"

Megatron looked round. "Where is he?"

"Give up." Galvatron was slouching on the sofa. "That's what I'd do. If you've not found him he either could be anywhere outside or..."

"In Charlotte's room." Hoist was slouching against the sofa arm. "We're bored."

"Extremely." Galvatron sighed and bashed Hoist with a newspaper. "Ha. I hit you."

Hoist grumbled. "Halo?"

Galvatron shook his helm. "No..."

Megatron's optic twitched and he turned away. "You two are no help." He stormed off.

"What do you think that Screechy did?" Hoist looked over at Hotshot.

"Dunno. Wanna place bets?" Hotshot looked at Galvatron from his place at the table near the TV.

"Yeah. I bet the bastard tried to overthrow him again."

"I agree." Hoist grinned. "That's the only thing he tried to do."

~Charlotte's room~

Charlotte grinned as she watched the G1 movie. "Like it?"

Starscream folded his arms. "I look like that?"

"Yes."

"I look good."

Charlotte sighed. "Ugh..." She bashed her head. "I bet you only want to watch his 'cause you're in it."

A knock came on the door. "Charlotte can I come in?"

"You don't have to knock Screamer." Charlotte sighed. "Yes you can come in."

The red and white seeker walked in and saw his G1 counterpart sitting on the floor. "What's he doing here?"

Charlotte grinned. "Hiding from Megatron and sat with me watching the G1 movie."

"That's nice, didn't you cry when Ironhide died?"

"Yes."

"And Prowl and Ratchet?"

"...Yes." Charlotte sighed. "Your point is...?"

Starscream shrugged. "Nothing. Besides doesn't Optimus get killed soon?"

Charlotte teared up. "That's not fair!"

The seeker laughed as she hugged him. "I'm teasing you."

G1 Starscream looked from the movie to the two. "That's just weird."

"Yeah, I cry when my favourite characters die." Charlotte nodded. "You're not watching because you're off screen aren't you?"

"Yes." The red and blue seeker nodded.

"Oh look! I see you!" Charlotte pointed to the screen.

"Really?" G1 Starscream looked at the TV. "Where?"

"No it was TC." Charlotte snickered. "Let's turn this off, I'm bored."

Starscream nodded. "Good idea. Then my G1 counterpart here can get into trouble with his Megatron and end up in the med bay."

Charlotte folded her arms. "Good idea." She grinned. "I'm feeling evil today."

~Later~

Most the people were sat in the rec room watching Star Wars the Clone Wars. Sam sighed. "Why are we watching this again?"

Chris grinned. "Because you suck and you're a girl and we like Star Wars the Clone Wars because it's awesome and you're not because in the second movie you scream like a girl even more than the first. Lol."

Chief was on Chris's shoulder. "Damn right." He patted Chris's head. "Why isn't there a Halo movie?"

"Because..." Charlotte started, sat next to Chris. "Steven Speilberg tried to get rights to Halo to make a movie. Sadly he didn't so there is no Halo movie."

"Really?" Arbiter asked, sat inbetween the two.

"Yeah, I saw it on Wikipedia or something." Charlotte nodded. "Yes, Wikipedia has all the info you could ever want."

Galvatron was sat chugging Energon. "Wikipedia is a lie."

Optimus sighed. "Galvatron you're not drunk again are you?"

"I was frickin' bored, earlier I was hittin' Hoist on the head with a newspaper."

"It's true." Hotshot nodded. "I was there. And we were placing bets on what G1 Screamer did."

A loud screechy voice was suddenly heard. "HELP!"

Movie Megatron grimaced. "That hurt my audio receptors."

Movie Ironhide sighed. "You got that right. What did he do?"

Galvatron and Charlotte looked at eachother before speaking simutaniously. "He tried to overthrow Megatron again."

Starscream shuddered. "Why I know you to I don't know."

"Why?" Charlotte asked. "It happens all the time and Starscream doesn't keep it a secret that he wants to overthrow Megatron for the power."

"I didn't."

"Yeah you were just pissed Galvatron treated you like a rag doll." Chris smirked.

Chief tugged Chris's ear. "Dude! Dude ur missing teh gud bit!"

Chris turned to the screen. "Boom!" He grinned as an AT-TE blew up a pack of Droidekas.

Charlotte smirked. "Sky guy. Hee hee." She snickered.

Mikaela shook her head. "This is for kids."

"Hey!" Chris yelled. "We resent that!"

"Yeah!" Charlotte joined in. "I may be a young adult but I sure as hell don't act like one."

~After the movie~

Sam sighed. "That movie sucked."

Chris growled. "Did not."

Chief nodded. "Damn right dude."

"Oh yeah." Charlotte thought. "I don't like you." She looked at Sam.

"Why?" Sam was confused.

Andrew walked in. "Oh, you were watching a movie?"

Charlotte nodded. "Star Wars."

"Epic. I just got here."

"Hello?" Sam asked. "Why do you hate me?"

"Oh..." Andrew nodded. "See, Charlotte hates you because in the third movie it was more about you and the movie **is** called Transformers."

"I was super happy when most of the humans in Chicago were blown up by Decepticons." Charlotte nodded.

"And you killed movie Screamer by blowing off his head." Andrew nodded.

Charlotte pouted. "And it was your fault Ironhide died too. I FRAGGIN' CRIED!"

Andrew looked away. "Saddo."

"If you want a piece of my blade Andrew I'll be happy to give it you." Charlotte laughed evily.

"EEP!" Andrew ran off. "Save me!"

**Lottie: A filler chappie of sorts. I planned this.**

**Starscream: The bit with G1 Screamer getting into trouble you did**

**Sam: I'm too likeable to be hated!**

**Movie Starscream: Really boy?**

**Lottie: *Sigh* Someone laughed when movie Screamer died in the cinema**

**Sam: So they should.**

**Andrew: Here you are Lottie. *Hands sword***

**Lottie: *Takes* Thank you Andy. Bring it on pretty boy! *Laughs evily at Sam***

**Sam: AHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Starscream: R and R everyone... While I try to spilt these two up.**

**Andrew: Aw don't! *Eats popcorn* This is funny to watch!**


	4. Trouble And lots of it

**Lottie: EEE!**

**Starscream: What?**

**Lottie: Nothing I just really like the ideas I've come up with this chapter. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or Arby n the Chief. :(**

Chapter 4: Trouble. And lots of it

Charlotte, Alexis and Rachel were watching TV. "Nothing good is on..."

Alexis mimicked her voice. "That's because it's day time."

"Curse TV and showing Family Guy at late times." Charlotte grumbled.

"How about watching Disney?" Rachel grinned.

"No." Both Alexis and Charlotte spoke simultaniously. "No way."

Rachel was slightly shocked. "Scary."

Both G1 Optimus and Prowl walked in. "What are you three up to?"

"Nothing, nothing and nothing." Charlotte sighed. "And we're not in America so I can't watch good TV shows."

"Oh ha ha." Rachel sighed as Alexis left. "I agree with her."

"What? Leave the nutter who has access to all your criminal records?"

"What?"

"I'm kidding." Charlotte smirked and looked at Prowl. "We have a cop right here. Aside from Barricade."

Prowl folded his arms. "I'm not a Decepticon."

Charlotte smirked. "Yeah, you're the good cop who glitches every time something illogical happens." She sighed. "Rachel."

Rachel turned to her. "What?"

"Banana..."

"I started that."

"Giggle." Charlotte spoke high pitched-ish.

"I started that too." Rachel sighed. "What should we do?"

Charlotte stood up. "I'm gonna find the twins."

Rachel rolled her eyes "Which ones?"

"Do Skids and Mudflap really look like they can pull off a good prank?"

"No?"

"Exactly." Charlotte grinned and wandered off.

G1 Optimus sighed. "Brilliant."

His nemesis Megatron walked in with his second in command. "I doubt those twins could annoy you more than having to have this peace treaty."

"That annoys you."

"Exactly."

Rachel sighed. "Here we go again..." She shook her head. "Surely you can play on Halo or CoD and be fine just like Galvatron. He's become a bloody game addict!"

Megatron nodded. "Exactly."

Starscream sneered. "Yes, your Starscream is a bit of a wimp also."

"Hey." Charlotte stormed back in. "He's not a wimp, he has more honor than you and he's not a chicken and he doesn't crave for power." She huffed. "But I tended to like all the Starscreams aside from Animated..."

"Yeah..." Rachel agreed. "Pink with a Spongebob voice."

"Be grateful you're on my favs list mate." Charlotte rubbed G1 Starscream's helm and left. "Don't make me come after you."

~Outside~

Hotshot, Sideswipe, G1 Sunny and Sides and Movie Bumblebee were plotting something against Galloway. "How shall we prank him my fellow pranksters?"

Charlotte ran to them. "Hey! You never used to start these prank breifings without me!"

"Sit down, we're plotting something against Galloway." Sideswipe hushed her.

"Ooh!" Charlotte sat in the circle. "Someone should get shit coloured paint and someone can go to the sewage pipes and get the scent from that and make Galloway stink of shit."

"Good idea." G1 Sideswipe smirked. "I like it."

"I don't." Sunstreaker huffed. "I don't want to smell bad or look bad."

Charlotte smirked. "I could contact NINJALALA on Fanfiction and post you to her address and you'll have fleshy germs on you. She has this massive crush on you. So do most fleshies in the world."

Hotshot looked shocked. "When did you turn Decepticon?"

"I pledged my allegiance to Galvatron a few years back whilst playing Halo."

"You and video games..." Hotshot shook his head. "Why can't you be like the other girls who wear tonnes of makeup?"

"You know that Rosanna got me that makeup set?"

"Yeah?"

"I burned it. I loathe makeup. It makes me feel like I need a bloody shower." Charlotte smirked. "And besides, I don't need it to look good."

Sam, Lennox and Epps exited from the entrance that was open. "What are you lot up to?"

All of the bots, and Charlotte, spoke in unison. "Pranking Galloway."

"I hate him. Bee hates him..." Charlotte started.

"I don't like that guy." Epps folded his arms. "He's an asshole."

"You said the same thing on the movie." Charlotte snickered. Then she saw Sam wearing a cool hat. "Gimmie."

Sam protested. "It's a mens hat."

Charlotte pried it from his grasp and placed the black cap on. "Yup. And I make it look good." She tilted it a little and turned to Bumblebee. "Am I right?"

Bee nodded and gave her thumbs up, whistling. Something from a radio. "Good look for ya."

"Now back to pranking." Sunstreaker folded his arms. "Do you have a storage room here with paint?"

"Yes." Hotshot nodded. "Sideswipe my bro, who is getting the stench?"

"Me and my G1 counterpart aren't as bothered about our looks as you and Sunstreaker. We'll do it." Sideswipe grinned.

Charlotte stood up. "Find me when you two are finished, I can locate Galloway easily. In his room." She walked off.

~Rec room~

Chris and Chief were playing the Xbox on CoD with movie Ironhide. "Nooo." Chris pouted as Ironhide shot him.

"Fuck." Chief sighed. "We're l0sing an it's all ur fault u axed Ir0nhide 2 join us."

"It r not my fault Chief." Chris sighed. "He r just way better than us."

"How teh fuck r u better than us u r a newbie an stuff u make meh crai!" Chief threw his hands up in the air. "Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck!"

Galvatron walked in. "You're beating them?"

The black mech nodded. "It seems that cursing is famous among this base."

"Yes, since Chief made it here." Both bots looked at the said figurine who was running round crying.

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck!" Chief sat and sighed. "Sad face."

"An we wonder y Ironhide made it 2 Charlotte's fav bots lists." Chris pouted. "Crying face."

Galvatron grabbed a remote. "One on one?"

Ironhide nodded. "Bring it on."

~An hour later~

"We drew again." Ironhide sighed.

"Yes. It seems we did." Galvatron nodded. "Oh well, I'm off."

"Off where?" Charlotte was leaning in the door way. "Good job on making Chris and Chief cry Ironhide, I've been trying to do that for months."

The black mech sighed. "Thanks I guess."

~Two hours later~

G1 Ironhide and Galvatron were now arguing. "Ya wanna piece o' meh Decepticon?"

Galvatron fumed. "Bring it on orange!" He went to punch Ironhide who dodged and punched him in the chest plate.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were watching. "I hope that Galvatron wins this."

"Yeah, Ironhide's punches hurt though." Sideswipe rubbed his arm from the punch he recieved the day before.

"I'm so glad I'm not in the middle of that." Sunstreaker stirred his Energon cube. "My paint job would be ruined."

~Starscream's quarters~

Starscream was on his computer, looking for something online. "Humans make this out to be easier than it is..." He sighed, offlining his amber optics for a while.

Optimus walked in. "What seems to be the matter Starscream?"

"How did you even know something's the matter?" Starscream onlined his optics.

"I heard you muttering something to yourself about humans making things easier than they are." The red and blue mech folded his arms. "What are you looking at?"

"I'm going to propose to Charlotte soon but I'm struggling to find the perfect ring for her." Starscream sighed again and scrolled down the page of the jewelry website.

"We all know her favourite colour is purple." Optimus tapped his chin. "But would she prefer gold or silver?"

Starscream saw a silver ring with a purple jem. "Do you think she'll like this one?"

Optimus looked. "Definately."

Starscream saw the shop name and wrote it down. "You know, I really hate having to warp to America for this."

"Now if you excuse me Starscream, I've a fight to break up."

"Who started it?"

"I don't know, it's between Galvatron and generation one Ironhide."

"Oh..."

~Training room~

Both mechs were now covered in dents, Galvatron still mad. "That's it Autobot!"

Optimus walked in with Charlotte behind him. "What should we do?"

"I've got an idea..." Charlotte folded her arms and took a deep breath. "BREAK IT UP OR THE **BOTH** OF YOU WILL END UP IN THE BRIG!"

"We have a brig?" Optimus thought.

"Yeah, I made it remember? It's on the lower floors and it's super dark." Charlotte smirked and looked at the two mechs who were still fighting. "Yelling didn't work."

Sunstreaker sighed. "Don't break it up!"

Charlotte sighed. "I thought you two were meant to be getting that prank up and running?"

"Yeah but-"

"But nothing Sunny. Galloway needs to be taught a lesson and if you don't get it up and running I'm taking away the wax you took from the storage cuboard."

"Meep." The twins ran off.

Charlotte sighed and walked inbetween the mechs, pushing them away from eachother. "Are you two going to behave or continue to fight like sparklings?"

Ironhide growled. "Lemme at 'im!"

Galvatron growled. "Cursed Autobot!"

"Alright. Galvatron, behave or you'll be locked away from the Xbox and your weapons. Ironhide, behave or I'll sedate you and hand you over to Hook to run crazy experiments on you. Comprende?"

"Comprende..." Both mechs sighed and Galvatron pouted.

"Right. I see fighting again and you're both going in the brig. **For a month**." Charlotte growled.

Galvatron winced. "I've never seen you this pissed before."

Charlotte stormed off. "Don't make me angry again."

G1 Starscream was leaning in the door way and had seen how she handled it. He let out a little whistle and walked in. "She's fiesty isn't she?"

"HEARD THAT!"

"Oh slag." The seeker hid in the corner of the room beside the door. "She's scarier than Megatron."

Optimus tapped his chin. "Odd. She's never usually this irritable."

Blurr spoke up from his box/chair thing he was sat on for the past hour. Cleaning his sniper rifle. "Something tells me stay away."

"Good idea." Galvatron slouched and walked off. "I'm gonna find Red Alert."

~Charlotte's room~

Starscream walked in, planning on getting the ring later. "Charlotte?" He heard someone throwing up in the bathroom. "Charlotte can I come in?"

"Go ahead..." Charlotte groaned from behind the bathroom door. "I feel like slaggin' shit."

"Alright..." Starscream walked in and saw Charlotte leaning over the toilet, gipping. "Are you feeling ok?"

"Just a virus I guess." Charlotte shivered as she swallowed the bile which threatened to escape her mouth. "Ugh..."

Starscream rubbed her back as she puked up again. "Should I take you to Red?"

Charlotte nodded. "Please."

Starscream sighed as she puked up again. "Are you done puking up your curcits?"

"Yeah..." Charlotte sighed as he picked her up bridal style and took her out the room.

"What did you just eat?" Starscream saw her place something white in her mouth.

"Polo." Charlotte placed another in as she ate another. "So I don't taste bile in my mouth."

Starscream sighed and walked into the med bay, seeing Galvatron having his dents banged out by G1 Ratchet. "I see someone broke the fight up."

Galvatron's optics widened as he saw Charlotte. "Scary femme."

"I broke it up. I was very irritable this afternoon." Charlotte rubbed her head.

"Red Alert you're not busy are you?"

The medic looked at Charlotte. "What happened?"

"I've been puking my guts up for the past half hour." Charlotte groaned.

"Ah..." Red Alert nodded. "Starscream place her on the berth please, I need to do a scan."

Starscream placed Charlotte on the berth and watched as Red scanned her. "Well?"

Red Alert tapped his chin. "Well you don't have a virus... Take this." He handed her a tablet. "This should stop you from vomiting for the next few hours."

"Alright..."

"And don't eat anymore human foods. That could be the cause for the moment."

Charlotte pouted. "Slaggit."

Starscream smirked. "No more Vodka for you love."

"Oh shut up." Charlotte growled and folded her arms.

~Morning~

Charlotte awoke feeling a hell lot better. She noticed Starscream hugging her. "Morning."

Starscream grinned. "You're up quite late."

"Really now?" Charlotte raised an eyebrow. "What time is it?"

"Um... Ten?" Starscream laughed. "You must have been really tired."

"I have been feeling a bit off lately." Charlotte rubbed her eyes, sitting up. "Now if you don't mind I'm getting dressed."

~An hour later~

Charlotte was drinking her Energon when she heard noise. Noise of some friends she hadn't seem in a while. "Hey!" She grinned. "What are you guys doing here?"

Andrew grinned. "By the way me and Olivia are dating."

"Wait right here." Charlotte threw her empty cube to the side and grabbed a camera. "One for the scrapbook."

"Nice Andrew." Galvatron smirked. "You've finally proved to us all you're straight."

"Oh ha ha." Andrew huffed.

Olivia, at the side of him had brown curly hair, 6'. "Hey Lottie."

Charlotte grinned. "Wassup mai random buddy?"

"We heard you weren't feelin' too good." Ellen smirked. "So we brought company."

"Yeah I have been a bit...off lately." Charlotte shrugged.

"Off?" Her friend Jess grinned, leaning on Ellen. She was 5'6'' with long brown hair. "Don't be sick on me."

"I puked my curcuits up yesterday, I've just been grounded from eating human foods." Charlotte pouted.

Galvatron picked up the empty cube. "That's why there's been trash on the floor."

Lydia, another friend of Charlotte's, rolled her eyes. She was 5'2'' with light brown hair. "Charlotte really?"

"Ya." Charlotte grinned.

"Charlotte where are you?" Scavenger yelled.

"Eep." The femme froze. "Shit!"

Ellen grinned. "You've done it now Lottie." She lead the others to the rec room.

Scavenger approached Charlotte. "Clean up that mess."

"Which mess?"

"The one in the training room."

"Why?"

"Empty Energon cubes tossed on the floor? Hm, who else would have done it I wonder." The old mech smirked.

"Hey." Starscream showed up. "It's not her fault."

Charlotte nodded. "I'm sad. I can't eat human foods anymore."

Starscream sighed. "Not to mention upchucking in your bathroom."

"I still feel like shit."

A laugh could be heard. "Movie Screamer does look like a dorito!"

"Lydia..." Charlotte sighed, trying not to laugh. "Yeah, that mech's on his own."

"Yup." Starscream nodded.

~Two days later~

Charlotte was out with Ellen, Lydia, Olivia and Jess. "It's been ages since me and Screamer have gone out."

Ellen smirked. "Yeah but you're gonna go somewhere fancy. You need something expensive."

Charlotte slipped out her credit card. "Lol. I have a tonne on here." She grinned madly. "Cause I'm not gonna go to Uni anyway, I've already got a job. I guess." She sighed.

"Charlotte, shut up and pick a bloody dress already." Lydia grinned.

"Oh peh." Charlotte looked at some. "Why are some of these pink?"

"Burn the pink." Ellen sighed. "Pick somethin' else Lottie."

Charlotte sighed and saw a blue strapless dress that went midway down her thighs and a purple one of the same make. "Hm... I can't choose which one..." She opened her bond link. _'Starscream I'm trying to find a really nice dress for our date but I can't choose.'_

_'Show me.'_

_'Alright...'_ Charlotte sighed, projecting images. _'Which one?'_

_'Purple.'_

Charlotte grinned and picked up the purple one. "I'm having this one."

Olivia nodded. "Awesome."

**Lottie: So... I still need you to review about Screamer's creators. I need a basic description of what they look like and their names. I have anonymous reviews on so anyone can review on it.**

**Starscream: R and R! The names are needed by the 12th chapter!**


	5. Never say never? Puhlease

**Lottie: Chapter 5!**

**Starscream: Oh good grief. You have Summer 2012 part 2 to finish yet.**

**Lottie: Yeah but this is an epic chapter...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. BTW. I want ideas for Starscream's creators by chapter 10.**

Chapter 5: Never say never? Puh-lease

Charlotte watched Ellen run into the base after she walked out the med bay for more meds. "What?"

Ellen smirked. "Charlotte get popcorn. I bought Justin Bieber's never say never."

"Ellen you know we all hate Justin Bieber."

"I know, remember that prank on Galloway a few days ago?"

Charlotte smirked. "Yeah, it went well..."

~Flashback day after getting dress~

Charlotte grasped the bucket as her, movie Bumblebee, G1 Sunny and Sides, Hotshot and Sideswipe headed to Galloway's room at midnight. "He should be asleep. Sides, help me prop this up on his door."

Sides walked up, grasping the bucket. "Short ass."

"Stop making fun about my height, it's not my fault I'm small."

"I know... Bumblebee's smaller." Sides grinned.

"And inferiour to my awesomeness."

"Shut up Sunstreaker..." Everyone groaned.

The red twin proped the bucket onto the partially open door and they tiptoed away. "Hee hee." He snickered.

Charlotte yawned. "Well I'm off to bed, see ya."

~Morning~

A scream woke the rest up. Galloway was stood outside his room, bucket on his head and covered in brown paint, also smelling really bad. "WHO DID THIS?"

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe peered round the corner, snickering. "Way to go."

"We should thank Charlotte, she knows where he was located."

"Meh..."

"What's going on here?" Prowl appeared behind them with Optimus.

The red and blue semi sighed, frowning behind his facemask. "I thought I said no pranks."

Charlotte walked round. "Awesome. Sides, do you have a camera?"

"Um... No."

"No matter, I'm posting this online anyway." Charlotte smirked, bringing out her iPhone and snapping a picture. "Serves you right for dissing the Transformers Theodore."

"It was you!"

"Actually it was me, the lambo twins, Hotshot, Sideswipe and your Bumblebee." Charlotte smirked. "I thought it was funny."

Her dad came round the corner. "Charlotte..."

Charlotte sighed. "But daaaaaad."

Galloway fumed. "I'm sueing all of you!"

"Just for a prank to teach you a lesson you'll never learn? I should just feed you to Unicron. Or better yet, Alucard."

"Who?"

"Dracula basically."

"Hello again." The said vampire was behind her.

Charlotte froze. "Eep!"

Ellen sighed. "Alucard, mind **not** scaring the piss out of my little sis?"

"Maybe..."

"Here we go again..." Ellen sighed. "Charlotte, post it on Facebook. I want to see it."

"Alright, later."

~Present day~

Charlotte and Ellen laughed. "He's not come out of his room since!"

Ellen sighed. "Yeah, ready to make fun of Bieber?"

"Am I ever?"

~Lunch~

Charlotte came in with the Pizza she ordered. "One meat feast, one cheese and a garlic cheese." She grinned. "Ready?"

Ellen nodded, showing the Vodka and popcorn. "Wait for Witwicky, Andy, Screams and Mikaela."

"Cool, they're not having our Pizza." Charlotte grinned. "We paid."

"Yeah. Speaking of which, are you still living off your Dad's money or do you have a job?"

"Um... Milton Special school have offered me a place when the holidays are over." Charlotte grinned. "Because I've not been feeling well and all."

Ellen had a neutral look on her face, thumbs up. "Well done my friend. Well done."

The others piled in. Sam saw the Pizza. "Cool, we have Pizza!"

"Hands off!" Charlotte and Ellen hugged their Pizzas. "We paid for these!"

"Aw..." Carlos pouted. "Shame."

"We're hungry, besides I can't go with just Energon anymore." Charlotte grinned.

~Half way through the movie~

Starscream walked in, popcorn at the bottom of the TV. "Waste." He shook his head.

Charlotte grinned. "You actually made it in time with half the movie to take the piss out of Justin Bieber."

Ellen grinned. "And we had Pizza. But we ate it all."

"That explains the Pizza boxes on the floor." Starscream chuckled. "I thought Red Alert forbade you to eat anything that wasn't Energon."

"Screw him."

Carlos clapped his hands. "Awesome, Pizza is something you shouldn't go without."

"Thank you Carlos." Charlotte grinned. "I now know why I gave you a slice and not the others."

Ellen smirked. "Because Mikaela didn't have the guts to call Megatron Sentinel's bitch."

Mikaela huffed. "Who said that?"

"You'll find out. Or not." Charlotte grinned. "But it does happen in your verse."

"Right..." Sam nodded slowly.

"Hey put me down ya son of a bitch!" Wheelie was struggling in Movie Bumblebee's grip.

"Put 'im down Bee." Charlotte grinned.

Bumblebee shrugged and dropped him. Wheelie got up. "That hurt you slaggin' son of a bitch!"

Chief walked in on Chris's shoulder. "OMFG. Chris look at teh babeez transfurmur."

"OMFG lol it's Wheelie. Hay brooooooooo." Chris grinned.

"You know, you two scare me." Charlotte laughed. "Besides, Wheelie's a mini-bot."

"Lol u said mini-bot." Chris grinned.

"Feck off." Ellen grinned.

Olivia walked in. "Awesome. Let's humiliate Bieber."

Charlotte giggled. "Remember when your grandma called him Boober?"

"Yeah. Good times." Olivia grinned. "And I had that strange dream..."

"What strange dream?" Starscream became interested.

"For some reason I was going out with Charlotte."

Charlotte grinned. "I thought it was the most random thing ever. And I high fived you for the most random thing in history."

Starscream slapped his forehead. "I regret asking."

~End of movie~

"If we never said never we wouldn't be here right now." Charlotte pointed out.

"Yah." Olivia nodded. "Who's up for T.G.?"

"Me." Ellen grinned.

"Me!" Charlotte jumped up and down.

Movie Optimus walked in. "I thought your father said no human fuels."

"Fuck him."

**Lottie: There. A little chapted to entertain you all. While I get out of writers block. R and R**


	6. The moment of truth

**Lottie: And now...**

**Ellen: The chapter you've all been waiting for...**

**Disclaimer: Lottie does not own Transformers for obvious reasons.**

**Lottie: ELLEN!**

Chapter 6: The moment of truth

Charlotte sighed as she had puked up again that week. "Ugh... Seriously what the fuck's wrong with me?" She rested against the wall of her bathroom.

G1 Bumblebee was with her. "Is Red Alert sure it's human foods?"

"I don't know BB, but he's one shit medic. If I have anything to say about my condition...I'm dying." Charlotte sighed again.

"No...I'd say you have a virus."

"But I've not puked my circuits up in years!" Charlotte yelled. "Anyway, I think the tank's empty. Let's roll squirt."

Bumblebee grumbled. "I'm not **that** small."

Starscream walked in. "What seems to be the problem?"

The small mech sighed and turned to him. "She's vomiting again."

"**Again**?" Starscream sighed and hugged his sparkmate. "We'll have to go to Red Alert."

"What about our date?"

"If you take that medication before we go, you should be fine." Starscream grinned.

Charlotte snuggled into him. "Aw... Thankies."

Bumblebee shrugged. "I'm off."

Starscream grasped his shoulder. "Thanks for looking after her while I went out."

"No prob."

"Greetings lovebirds!" Skywarp walked in grinning.

"Who let you into my room?" Charlotte raised an eyebrow. "Ah who cares? Group hug."

Skywarp grinned drunkily. "Yay..."

Starscream pushed him out. "Away. Now."

"Aw..." Charlotte pouted.

"No! I'm not having people invite themselves into your room and you letting them!" Starscream growled.

"...I sowwy..." Charlotte made her bottom lip quiver.

"Aw." Starscream chuckled.

~Later that day~

Charlotte panicked as she got into her dress. "Ellen! Do I seriously have to wear makeup?" She pushed away the tub. "Ugh..." She shivered. "I look perfectly fine without it!"

Ellen sighed. "Fine. Alright..." She looked at Charlotte's hair. "You shortened it?"

"Yeah...? Do you not know we can edit our holoforms?"

"Really?" Ellen smirked. "I'm off to see if Starscream's ready."

~With Starscream~

Ellen walked in. "Whoa. You did change your holoform."

Starscream buttoned his last button on his white shirt. "Hello Ellen." He ruffed his hair up a bit. "I'm also taller."

"Yeah. Like, six foot." Ellen grinned. "Too bad I'm an inch taller."

"Ha ha. Do you think Charlotte will like my new hair do?" Starscream fretted.

"Starscream, she's your sparkmate. You could dye your hair blue for all she cares." Ellen rolled her eyes. "Jacket." She pointed to the black jacket on the side. "Wait a minute... You're changing your holoform... You're dressing in fancy things and you're fretting about how you look. You're going to ask her to marry you! Show me the ring dude." Ellen grasped the box and looked. "Silver... purple, yeah you're good."

"Don't tell me about what my sparkmate likes and doesn't like!" Starscream huffed and grasped his jacket, throwing it over his arm.

Ellen shrugged. "Fine." She walked away.

_'Starscream? What's the matter?' _Charlotte asked through the bond.

_'Nothing. Ellen was just...trying to get involved with our relationship.'_

_'She does that. Don't get riled up about it and keep the bond closed next time.'_

Starscream sighed. "Thanks alot Ellen."

~Night time~

Charlotte and Starscream were sat outside on a picnic mat about an hour after they were done at the resteraunt. She took a sip of the Blue WKD he bought and snuggled up next to him. "I'm cold."

"It's summer."

"I know, I just wanted an excuse to snuggle up to you."

"Funny, last time I checked we **were** bonded." Starscream laughed.

Charlotte sighed. "Remember before we were dating? And we used to sit outside at night to look at the stars?"

Starscream grinned. "Yeah." They held hands and looked up.

"You went to alot of trouble Starscream for all this. Something you want to tell me?" Charlotte looked at him.

"Um..." Starscream got her to stand up and he knelt infront of her on one knee. "Charlotte... For as long as I remember, I was looking for a special someone who I'd spend the rest of my life with... And when we first met I didn't know what to think of you, we connected well, went on adventures across the universe, defeated Unicron..." Starscream felt a nervous break in his voice. "What I'm trying to say is...I love you and..." He brought out the box and opened it. "Will you marry me?"

"I..." Charlotte covered her mouth and blushed madly. "Starscream... You dolt of course I will!" She grinned, tears coming from her eyes.

Starscream felt elated and he stood up, placing the ring on her finger. "I was worried you wouldn't be the traditional type."

Charlotte giggled a little as she dried her tears. "And you warped us all the way out to somewhere isolated where no-one would interrupt us."

"I don't like interruptions." Starscream murmured.

"Aw..." Charlotte grinned and pecked his cheek, only for the mech to hug her tightly and kiss her on the lips.

~Base~

Galvatron looked around, followed by G1 Megatron. "It might be late but she's usually around this time of night."

The grey and black mech behind him sighed. "To think I'm lowering myself to fight a femme on a video game."

Galvatron his his head. "Optimus." He found his former enemy. "Where's Charlotte?"

"...It's a surprise." Optimus smirked under his facemask. And they heard a voices from the warp gate. "And here they are."

"We're back." Starscream beamed, holding Charlotte who was sleeping in his arms.

"Why is she sleeping?" Galvatron looked at the girl and then the ring. "Oh."

"Excitement tires her out." Starscream continued to walk to his quarters. "We'll see you three in the morning."

"...He is so much different compared to my Second In Command." Megatron stared after him. "I'd ask if he'd exchange himself for my Starscream, but he's too soft."

~Morning~

Charlotte awoke in her underwear. "Starscream?"

Starscream stroked her cheek. "How is my lovely fiancee this fine morning?"

"Wonderful, get me a cup of tea, I'm parched." Charlotte chuckled.

"Alright already." The seeker placed his metal hands up and walked out. "Sheesh."

~Later that day~

Charlotte was yet again sipping **another** cup of tea. "I'm becoming a tea-o-holic. What's with my cravings?"

Starscream thought. "If it was your time of month, I'd know. In **your** holoform you grew up a human. And I'd have been hit plenty of times."

"Who cares, I have tea." Charlotte grinned. "Tea... I like tea..." She sipped it again.

"You know..." Sam walked in. "You're so care free even though you could end up in a battle again if the 'cons rebel."

"You don't know me and my randoms." Charlotte pointed at him. "Now get out of my sight before I kill you and Sentinel takes over the Earth. Your Earth mind you."

Movie Ratchet walked in. "Charlotte, Starscream. Red Alert wants to scan Charlotte again."

~Med bay~

Starscream sighed as Red Alert scanned his mate again. "Is she ok or not?" He yelled.

"Calm down Starscream. She's fine."

"Well what could be causing her cravings and vomiting then? I don't see you doing any other scans!" Starscream yelled.

"Quiet! All of you!" G1 Ratchet yelled. "Is it possible to do a pregnancy test just in case?"

"A...pregnancy test?" Charlotte looked at Starscream.

"We did bond last night after you said yes."

"Hm..." Charlotte thought. "Go ahead with it."

Red Alert activated the machine and started it up. "Stay still." He finished and looked at the screen.

Starscream held Charlotte's hand. "Well?"

Red Alert rubbed the back of his head. "You might want to sit down Starscream."

"Tell us!" Starscream fumed.

"Alright..." The medic took a deep breath. "Charlotte."

"Yeah?"

"You're pregnant."

**Lottie: There. I was going to leave that news till chappie eight. I was thinking maybe I was too obvious with the vomiting...**

**Starscream: Well no-one noticed much.**

**Lottie: The next chap will be comical, really. R and R everyone. Andrew I know you'll be reading this, give me the names you came up with today in the reviews, I can't remember.**


	7. You what?

**Lottie: Whoa, seventh chapter already**

**Starscream: That's not an acomplishment, your stories have way more**

**Lottie: You're meeean**

**Chris: Ahhhhhhhhhhh!**

**Chief: Wat is it broooo?**

**Chris: Teh Halo Reach is gone! Gone I tells u...**

**Chief: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Lottie: Bumblebee... *Sigh***

**Movie Bumblebee: *Sweatdrop***

**G1 Sunstreaker: He did it!**

**Disclaimer: The fleshy does not own Transformers in any way.**

Chapter 7: You what?

_"Charlotte. You're pregnant."_

"What...?" Starscream fell unconcious.

"Starscream!" Charlotte panicked as G1 Ratchet placed him on the other berth.

The red and white medic sighed. "He'll be fine."

Charlotte placed a hand on her stomach. "I'm...?"

"Yes."

"I just had the strangest dream..." Starscream woke up. "Charlotte was pregnant and..."

"It's real." Charlotte beamed, sitting on his berth and hugging him.

Starscream grinned. "Our sparkling." He placed a hand on her stomach.

Charlotte blushed and grinned. "Yes Starscream."

Starscream hugged her. "...Our sparkling. I can't believe this."

Rec room~

Starscream was still hugging Charlotte, beaming. "I still can't believe it."

"Neither can I." Charlotte grinned, pecking his cheek.

"Get a room!" Ellen walked in. "You both can't believe what?"

"Um..." Starscream started.

"It's a surprise!" Charlotte grinned. "A big surprise."

Ellen shrugged. "Ok then." And she walked off.

Charlotte sighed. "Phew."

Starscream nodded. "You got that right."

"How are we gonna tell them?"

"Um... Have a movie night or something and announce it?" The seeker shrugged.

"Good idea." Charlotte went to text someone. "Done."

"What?"

"Told Red to keep it a secret."

Starscream smirked. "Sly little devil."

Charlotte laughed. "Should I dress up with devil horns too now?"

"You can get those?"

"Yeah, costume shops."

~Later that day~

Charlotte sighed as the Movie Transformers were arguing again. "That's it!" She yelled. "I've had enough!" She opened a portal. "Go."

Bumblebee walked up to her, sad. "You've got a friend in me..."

"Bumblebee, don't make this harder than it already is. I have to send you home." Charlotte sighed. "And the Toy Story song is making is alot harder."

"Do they really have to go?" Rachel and Andrew pouted.

"Yes. They have other problems they need to deal with." Charlotte hugged Bumblebee. "I'll come visit."

Bumblebee patted her head. "Goodbye old friend."

Charlotte cried. "I'm gonna miss you and how you talk through the radio!" She hugged him again. "Don't go! Stay here!"

"Transfan talkin'." Rachel sighed. "Andrew."

Andrew nodded. "Bee, when she lets go, run. And catch up with the others." He grabbed Charlotte's arm as Rachel grabbed the other. "GO!"

Charlotte kicked and screamed. "Put me down you mother fuckers! I demand you!"

Optimus walked in with his G1 counterpart. "Charlotte you can't go kicking off when the others have to leave."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Bollocks." Andrew hit his head. "Charlotte! Ben and Jerry icecream! In the freezer!"

"I'm not two you nutcase!" Charlotte stormed off. "Balls to you Andrew Kemp!"

Rachel laughed. "Yep... She's pissed."

~That night~

Charlotte and Starscream were snuggled up on the couch with the rest of the Transformers. (Aside from most the G1 characters. Bumblebee, Optimus, Prowl, Skywarp, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe and Wheeljack wanted to know what happened) "This is nice."

"Yeah." Starscream nodded. "Why are we watching this one again?"

"Because Percy Jackson and the Lightning Theif is badass!" Charlotte grinned.

"Yeah. Apparently it overruled Ponyo." Ellen sighed with Rachel and Andrew.

Andrew nodded. "Charlotte was having a hissy fit earlier 'cause she had to let Bumblebee go."

Starscream looked at his mate who nodded. "A hissy fit?"

"It was the fan talkin'."

"Damn straight." Rachel pointed out.

"I just thought of something to do with Batman." Ellen thought.

"Thank the lord Alucard isn't here to hear this." Andrew muttered.

Ellen grinned. "Remember in year eleven and if I married the joker and had kids with him, he'd walk in going 'HONEY I'M HOOOME!' and I would tell the kids to do something or other to do with picking up strangers from the sidewalk."

Charlotte laughed. "I loved that."

~After the movie~

Charlotte sighed. "I wanna go to bed..."

"Charlotte it's nine!" Andrew yelled.

"I tired..." Charlotte pouted.

"Ugh..." Starscream sighed. "Can you just take another Energon cube and drink it? Things would be so much easier."

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOU NITWIT!" Charlotte yelled, standing up. "YOU'RE THE ONE THAT PLANTED THAT BLOODY THING IN HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE! SO IT'S YOUR FAULT!" She pointed to her stomach. "Uh oooh."

Optimus's optic twitched. "What?"

Starscream panicked. "Ok. Here's what we do. We run, move countries and change our names." He slowly walked out.

Ellen dragged him back in. "You two have some explaining to do."

"Alot. Of explaining." Optimus started.

"He's the reason I've been sick." Charlotte pointed to Starscream and spoke in a baby voice.

"You're meant to be with me!" Starscream begged.

Optimus sighed. "Charlotte. It's called mourning sickness. Build a bridge, and get over it."

Charlotte laughed. "Daddy's funny."

"No seriously, build a bridge and get over it." Ellen grinned. "We all gain something from this anyway. Most the mechs Charlotte's age get to be uncles, the femmes are aunties, Optimus and Elita are grandparents, Scavenger gets to become a great grandad. And me and Rachel get to become aunties to. We all win."

"Ellen. Don't go deciding my sparkling's future." Charlotte grumbled.

"I guess it's not so bad you having a sparkling, but you being nearly 16,000 Charlotte, there may be complications."

"Such as what?"

"I don't know. You'll have to ask your mother."

Elita grinned. "I get to be a grandmother." She hugged Charlotte. "Complications. Pain. And mood swings. It happens to every pregnant woman love, don't listen to ya father."

Optimus yelled. "Hey! I happen to be very intelligent!"

"Not when it comes to lady problems, shoo."

"Oh, Starscream." Ellen walked up to him.

"What?"

"Um... Considering you don't know much about this, you'll need to make sure you're well guarded when it comes to mood swings. She may turn against you."

Charlotte gawped. "I dun wanna turn against my lovely Screamykins."

Starscream sighed. "I hate that nickname. Please don't use it."

"Oh." Ellen grinned. "I remembered something else."

"What?" Starscream sighed again. "This better not be something else on the warning list."

"When a female gets pregnant, their boobs usually get bigger."

Charlotte groaned. "Ellen..."

Starscream smirked. "Really?"

Charlotte stormed off. "Stop thinking about that."

"Aw come on. You love me, can't you just get over the fact straight mechs are attracted to those?"

"SHUT UP!" Charlotte sighed. "Ellen. You are in big trouble."

"Love you too Charlotte!" Ellen waved.

~Next day~

Charlotte was sipping tea while Skywarp watched the TV. "Skywarp, if you continue to watch kids shows I worry for your mental health."

Skywarp grinned. "Yeah, but you watch them too!"

"Got a point." Charlotte grinned and rubbed her stomach.

"Will there be a baby bump soon?" Skywarp looked at her.

"No, not for a while. I'm nearly a month along though." Charlotte grinned. "Some usually get the baby bump around the fourth month, the internet helps."

Skywarp grinned. "I like sparklings."

G1 Megatron walked in. "Yes, Skywarp we are aware you like sparklings."

"What about you Megatron?" Charlotte asked. "What are your views on sparklings?"

"Annoying little things."

"Yeah, I was kinda expectin' that." Charlotte nodded.

Megatron growled. "Shut up."

Charlotte grinned. "Ok, bye." She got up and went to the kitchen.

~Kitchen~

Charlotte and Starscream were making dinner, the said mech in his holoform. "Thanks for helping me out with dinner Starscream." She beamed.

"Anything for my lovely." Starscream chuckled.

"Affection stays out the kitchen!" Andrew yelled. "No icky germs are to be placed in the sacred food room."

"Fuck you." Charlotte grinned evily as she took a table spoonful of korma paste and placed it in a pan with the diced onion as Starscream took care of the chicken. "Naan bread." She opened the grill and placed it in. "Can't forget about that."

Starscream rolled his eyes. "Perfectionist."

Charlotte hit him gently. "Shut up."

~Dinner~

Charlotte laid it out on the table. "Andrew! Rachel! Dinner's ready." She sat down next to Starscream.

Andrew raced to his seat. "Food... Oh awesome. Home made korma."

Starscream began to eat his. "You make, the best curry ever."

"I know." Charlotte mixed her rice with sauce and ate it.

"Hey." Starscream took a bit of naan bread he put sauce on and he fed it her.

"Nom." Charlotte grinned as she swallowed.

"Seriously." Rachel sighed. "Try not to make us sick." She reached for the last piece of naan bread as did Andrew, both clashing. "Hey!"

Andrew growled. "Off."

Rachel glared. "You've had three pieces!"

"I'm a growing boy!"

"You're EIGHTEEN for God's sake!" Rachel started.

"Alright!" Charlotte yelled. "Off." She grabbed the slice and took it. "Non of you are having it. You know why?" She took a bite out of it.

"NO!" They both yelled.

"Nice." Starscream ripped a bit off and ate it.

"Yeah, it's nice having a CPU. Those two should get one."

**Lottie: Done. Anyway... I have a poll on my profile. Please vote I have only one vote. If not I'm going with Armada verse as it's the only one voted.**

**Starscream: Every vote counts. She needs them by new years. R and R by the way.**


	8. Kitty!

**Lottie: OMG awesome. Although the movie Transformers had to be sent home...**

**Rachel: Yes, and me and Andrew had to drag you away.**

**Lottie: Shut up**

**Starscream: Yes Rachel. Shut up.**

**Rachel: *Pouts and walks off* I loathe you.**

**Lottie: Nice one, she hates you now. *Smiles* And the names are Galastorm and Sunblast for Screamer's creators. Seeing as no-one wanted to review about it :(**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Transformers, do not own Tokyo Mew Mew, you'll find out why I put this later in the chapter. And I do not own Hellsing**

Chapter 8: Kitty!

Charlotte sighed as she sat on her bed, texting Ellen. "I'm bored..."

Starscream sat next to her with a cup of tea. "Tea?"

"Fine..." Charlotte huffed. "Got anything good we could do?"

"Get started on the sparkling's room?"

"Good idea." The femme dug under her bed to find her netbook. "Got it."

Starscream watched as she went on the Argos website, sipping tea. "You know, I never get how woman can multi-task."

Charlotte smirked. "Because we're amazing."

The seeker sighed. "Whatever..."

"Aw, you love me really..." Charlotte leaned into him as they searched for beds. "You know what would be better first?"

"What?"

"Going to B&Q and finding wallpaper or something, the baby needs colours. And a carpet too, can't have him slipping and hurting himself."

"Who says the baby will be a mech?"

Charlotte smirked. "Because I want a mech to look like his daddy."

Starscream chuckled. "Well I want a femme so she can look just like you."

"Sweet. Let's place bets."

"Fine. I bet that if our sparkling's a female you have to go without Transformers for a week."

"And if the sparkling's a male, you have to go without sex for a month."

Starscream growled, not happy. "Fine."

Charlotte grinned. "I'm evil."

"Very."

"Right then, lets go deciding on the wallpaper." The femme grabbed his hand and they walked out.

"I just remembered." Starscream stopped. "G1 Wheeljack wants me to help with one of his inventions."

Charlotte pouted. "Fine, we can go tomorrow."

Starscream rubbed her head. "Don't worry."

"Hey Starscream. Can I ask you something?" Charlotte looked up at him as he nodded. "When do I get to meet your creators?"

"...Slag." Starscream sighed. "I have no idea. I sort of lost contact when I became Galvatron's second in command."

"Oh." Charlotte looked down. "Do you think Optimus will contact them?"

"Most likely." Starscream sighed. "Galvatron, not so likely."

Galvatron walked up. "What's up?"

Charlotte turned to him. "I want to meet Starscream's creators, but we don't know how to contact them."

"I'll deal with it, no worries." Galvatron grinned. "Besides, I knew them before the war started."

"...When did the war start?" Starscream thought. "Because it had been going even before I was born."

"Let's see... Charlotte's 15,739, you're 17,042..." The mech tapped his chin. "So I'd say about 20,000 years at the most."

Starscream and Charlotte looked at eachother. "Wow."

Charlotte sighed. "So you were about..."

"I was approaching the end of my youngling hood. Your father on the otherhand had just started it a while back." Galvatron shrugged.

"You knew Optimus before?"

"Yes, we met when we were at what humans call...nursery."

"Ooooh..." Charlotte nodded and turned to Starscream. "Queen Street did nothing good for my mentality."

Starscream sighed. "Alright you've said that for the tenth time this year."

"But it's truuuuuuuuuuue!" Charlotte grinned.

~G1 Wheeljack's room~

G1 Wheeljack opened the door. "Starscream, thank Primus you're able to help me."

Starscream shrugged. "I don't have much planned."

Galvatron looked at the device. "What the frag is this?"

"You know that show Charlotte and her friend Lizzie watch?" The mech reminded them. "The one with the girls turning into animals and such?"

"Yes, Tokyo Mew Mew." Starscream folded his arms. "What about it?"

"This device will beable to do that and I need help wiring it up and such." Wheeljack shrugged.

Galvatron sighed. "I am not being a guniea pig."

Starscream chuckled. "You are, I'd love to see how this turns out."

"Shut up."

~Red room~

Charlotte sighed as G1 Bumblebee and Optimus watched Herbie. "I've seen this movie too many times to remember."

Bumblebee turned to her. "I thought you and Starscream were going shopping for the sparkling's room."

"We were, but your Wheeljack stole off with him for some invention." Charlotte folded her arms. "Our Wheeljack is alot easier to cope with."

"Who's alot easier to cope with?" Wheeljack walked in, his scar still remaining on his chestplate.

"You compared to their Wheeljack." Charlotte looked at her iPhone. "Bloody hell, they've been at that an hour." She looked at him. "I thought you were meant to get that fixed."

Wheeljack folded his arms. "I like it where it is, thanks."

Charlotte stood up. "Whatever, I'm going to see how the mechs are getting on." She heard a boom. "...Slag."

~Earlier~

Starscream fixed some wires together. "This better not blow up."

Galvatron nodded. "Yes, this better not."

G1 Wheeljack shrugged. "As long as no-one gets hurt, we're good." He fitted a blue and red wire together.

"I don't think you should do that, because this will most definately explode." Starscream sighed.

"It's my invention, I know what I'm doing."

And an explosion.

~Present~

Charlotte, Bumblebee, G1 Optimus, Chris and Wheeljack ran in. "Is everyone alright?"

G1 Wheeljack groaned. "I'm good."

"What the frag happened?" Starscream yelled, now a black, white and red kitten with wings. "I'm a slaggin' cat!"

"Aw!" Charlotte picked him up and hugged him. "You look so adorable!"

"...I could get used to this." Starscream smirked and nuzzled into her, purring.

Chris picked up Galvatron, the same happened to him. "What. The. Fuck?"

Galvatron hissed at the inventor. "This is entirely your fault."

"We were going to have an online battle today! On Left 4 Dead!" Chris yelled. "Turn him back!"

"Sadly, I can't." G1 Wheeljack stood up. "In maybe a week I could get it up and runnin' so they can get back to normal."

"It better be a week." Starscream hissed.

Charlotte rubbed inbetween his ears. "Yeah, we still need to plan the baby's room."

Starscream nodded. "Yep." He purred. "That's good."

Charlotte grinned. "I know more about cats, they find this relaxing."

"I can't get my own Energon." Galvatron sighed. "Brilliant, this sucks."

"Can I take Galvatron back to mine?" Chris asked.

"No, he stays here." Charlotte said. "Ellen is staying over soon, she can help out."

~Charlotte's room~

Charlotte cradled Starscream. "This is fun and hilarious at the same time."

Starscream mumbled. "Shut up."

"C'mon, see the good points in this. You get pampered and I get a cat." Charlotte beamed. "Speaking of pampered, you're having a bath."

"B-bath?" Starscream tried getting out.

"But Starscream you love baths." Charlotte stated.

"...Yes but now it is going to be all pain, you'll be pulling my furr off."

Charlotte sighed. "I will do if you don't shut the hell up."

Starscream froze. "Alright, fine."

~After the bath~

Charlotte dried him, laughing as his furr was a mess. "You look cute Starscream."

Starscream sat on her lap. "That's because it happened to be me who was turned into a cat."

"Aw." Charlotte stroked him. "But you are getting attention from me."

"Yes, and I get pampered so I am actually enjoying this, I rarely get pampered." Starscream nuzzled into her, his tail flicking.

"Remember Alucard's impression when Ellen saw Galvatron?" Charlotte chuckled.

~Flashback~

Alucard's eye twitched as Ellen cuddled Galvatron after he was turned into a cat. "A cat? You got turned into a cat?"

Galvatron hissed as Ellen tried to stroke him. "Get away from me you fleshling female! I am not going to fall for-" He calmed down as she stroked between his ears. "That feels quite nice actually." He smiled and purred.

"Aw..." Ellen grinned. "You make such a cute little kitty!"

"Why couldn't it be me?" Alucard asked himself.

"Yeah, it sucks." Starscream was on Charlotte's shoulder. "Because you don't get pampered."

"No, Alucard would turn into a dog, but he can do that already." Ellen grinned.

Charlotte nuzzled Starscream again. "This better as hell get fixed quick."

Alucard was confused. "Why?"

"Did Ellen not let you know?"

"I forgot!" Ellen whined. "She's pregnant."

Charlotte nodded. "Yeah, if you want an Alucard junior, hurry up and turn her into a vampire."

Ellen sighed. "Way to go." She looked at Galvatron. "I think I just put him to sleep."

"Good, he's less trouble that way." Starscream murmured.

~Present~

"That was an evil thing to say Starscream." Charlotte shook her head.

"What? You like me **because** I'm evil."

"I like you because you're you dummy." Charlotte picked him up and placed him on the floor. "Go somewhere else, I want a nap."

Starscream watched her fall asleep. "What the heck?" He got up and curled up next to her.

**Lottie: Kitties!**

**Ellen: OMG that was lolage**

**Alucard: Where is this other Wheeljack? **

**G1 Wheeljack: Sorry, I've been banned from making anything else that explodes.**

**Lottie: R and R everyone.**


	9. Kitten trouble

**Lottie: Well, it seems I'm three chapters away from the awesomeness!**

**Starscream: Please say I change back.**

**Ellen: We're not promising anything.**

**Lottie: What Ellen said. So...**

**Ellen: What are we doing in this chapter?**

**Lottie: I have no idea. I may have to move the chapter of awesomeness down to two chapters away.**

**Starscream: Change us back.**

**Galvatron: Agreed.**

**Disclaimer: The female does not own Transformers.**

Chapter 9: Kitten trouble

It had been three days since Starscream and Galvatron had been accidentally turned into kittens. G1 Wheeljack sighed. "I'm never gonna get this piece of slag done!"

"That piece of slag is getting my sparkmate back on his feet and not on his paws." Charlotte folded her arms. "I got someone who can help."

"I am not working with him." G1 Starscream growled.

"Do it."

The red, blue and white seeker screeched. "I'm not helping him fix that damn thing femme!"

Charlotte sighed. "Don't get angry, don't get angry."

"I'M NOT WORKING WITH AN AUTOBOT!"

"I'VE HAD IT!" Charlotte yelled. "My audio receptors are hurting. So if you value your spark and your helm, I suggest you shut up. Because I have **never** been this pissed at **any** of the Starscreams at all till now."

"Really?" G1 Starscream thought. "Never?"

Charlotte growled. "Fix the bloody thing or I'm going to put you through hell."

The seeker smirked. "Why? What's the worst you could do?"

"Hm... I have a few ideas. The fangirls would be happy to know you're alive...so you'd be harrassed, molestered, glomped, a few more things..." Charlotte grinned. "So it would be like feeding you to hungry sharkticons but without death, just pain."

"Alright fine!" G1 Starscream yelled. "Don't hurt me!"

"See you boys!" Charlotte grinned, waved and walked off.

"I'll never get femmes." The scientist working in a corner sighed.

Starscream huffed. "Femmes are rather pursuasive."

Wheeljack grinned under his facemask. "As I've witnessed, let's get crackin'!"

~Half way through~

"That wire isn't supposed to go there."

"Your counterpart from here said the same thing."

"Yeah right."

"Anyway, I'll follow the advice this time."

"How is this going?" Galvatron walked in, still looking like a kitten. "Because I'm stuck being called cuet with four paws."

G1 Wheeljack turned round. "So far so good."

Starscream, next to him smirked. "It would be done by now if **I** was doing it alone."

Megatron walked in. "I was sent to keep watch."

"By who? Optimus?" Wheeljack scoffed. "I don't see that happening."

"Pregnant femmes can be rather persuasive when angered." The black and grey mech grumbled.

"She got you too oh great and fearless leader?" Starscream smirked.

"Don't make me hurt you Starscream, because I will. And it will hurt more mentally than physically." Megatron growled.

Galvatron sighed. "Just get Ellen and a box of something or other life scarring, that should work."

Megatron sneered. "You would know. And why are you still a kitten."

"Being a kitten **is** life scarring enough in itself." Galvatron flicked his tail. "Although being half kitten half Cybertronian isn't that bad, I get to get out of getting my ass handed to me again for not getting to the safe room on time on Left 4 Dead."

"What?"

"Nevermind."

Charlotte walked in. "Galvatron, what are you doing in here?"

Starscream was sat on her shoulder. "Yes, don't you have to be with Ellen to have a bath?"

"NOOOOOOO! That mad woman would give me a complete do over! She'd dye my fur a hideous colour!" Galvatron crawled to the corner of the room. "I'm saving my sanity."

"He's got a point, if I was with Ellen I'd be scared shitless." Starscream looked at the poor mech.

"Alright, he doesn't have to be given a bath by Ellen."

"Thank Primus."

Charlotte beamed. "I'll do it instead!"

Galvatron covered his face with his tail. "Help."

"It's not that bad when she does it Galvatron." Starscream spoke. "It's actually rather relaxing."

"Fine. But only because I stink." Galvatron trotted over to Charlotte who picked him up and began to stroke him and ruffle his fur. "Cut that out."

"Alright mr grumpy." Charlotte murmured. "Later boys, I'll be back when I'm done to see how far you've gotten!" She grinned sweetly and waved at the G1 Transformers.

G1 Wheeljack sighed. "Oh boy."

Megatron smirked. "That means you've got about an hour to finish this piece of slag or you're all dead."

"Nah, if you heard her correctly she said she would be back in an hour." Wheeljack sighed. "Not that it has to be finished in an hour."

"OH YEAH AND IF THIS ISN'T REALLY CLOSE TO FINISHING WHEN I GET BACK YOU'RE ALL DEAD!"

"I stand corrected." The scientist murmured.

~Bathroom~

Galvatron peered from Charlotte's arms. "This is your bathroom?"

"Yes, why?" Starscream leapt from his mate's shoulder and to the side of the bath.

"Nothing, I thought it would be more basic." Galvatron looked at the fancy bathtub. "Nice..."

"Thanks, this is the only time you're gonna see it." Charlotte began to fill the bath up.

Galvatron watched her fill it up. "How did you afford this bathroom?"

Starscream beamed. "Us to know, you to find out."

"It was through Optimus wasn't it?"

"No shit sherlock." Charlotte filled it up. "Starscream, when you get back to normal, you so owe me."

"Why?"

"You've got a pregnant sparkmate dumbass." Galvatron smirked. "Remember?"

"Yes I do remember." Starscream hissed.

Charlotte sighed. "Get in Galvatron."

Galvatron looked. "Bubbles?"

"Yes." Charlotte placed him in and began to wash him with the shampoo. "See, I'm not as evil as Ellen."

"Very." Galvatron purred. He popped a bubble with his teeth. "Ugh. Why did I just do that?"

"Starscream had a curious urge to do that too. Side effects I guess." Charlotte smirked. "I got it on camera."

"For the scrapbook." Starscream huffed. "That will be something the kid will laugh at."

"When he's older." Charlotte patted her tummy. "Shame you don't get to see Daddy as a kitty." She grinned.

Galvatron sighed. "I'd say she's insane and walk off, but I'm enjoying this." He purred as he nuzzled into her hand and enjoyed the bath.

~After~

Charlotte was brushing his fur as she dried it. "That wasn't so bad was it?"

"Yeah..." Galvatron sighed and shut his eyes. "Better than what Ellen would do."

"I don't think you'd be happy if she dyed your fur pink." Starscream smirked.

"Right. I'm going to check on the machine." Charlotte looked at the clock. "I've given them an extra ten minutes."

Starscream jumped off the bed with Galvatron. "We'll be off."

Charlotte picked up Starscream. "No you're both not. I need you two so they can turn you back to normal."

"What makes you think they've finished it?"

"An angry pregnant femme isn't something you want to deal with."

"...Optimus told me Elita said that to him when she was having you." Galvatron trailed after them.

"Charlotte." Megatron was stood at the door way. "Just a moment." He opened the door. "You two are gonna get your asses kicked if it's not finished!" He let them in. "I was put on guard duty."

"Understandable." Galvatron shot in. "I can be back to normal again!"

Charlotte looked. "Considering I gave you an extra ten minutes, I'm not surprised."

G1 Wheeljack panted. "The threat was what got us going."

Starscream leapt from her arms to the floor. "Turn us back. Then get rid of this junk, it's cause enough trouble already." He watched them activate it.

Galvatron stood next to him. "Don't turn me into a wolf, don't turn me into a wolf."

"Why?"

"I don't like wolves."

Charlotte saw the blast and the two were back in their robot modes. "Starscream! I can hug you again!" She beamed and hugged the seeker.

Starscream sighed. "Non of your crazy celebrations, you hear?"

"Olivia!" Charlotte ran out. "Get the Your Favorite Martian CD out!"

"She's never gonna listen when it comes to Ray Starscream." Galvatron patted him on the back and walked off. "Game time."

"My life is now anything but normal." The seeker sighed and left.

_Preview of the next chapter_

_"Starscream's parents are visiting?" Charlotte asked. "I recall you telling me about them the first year we met." She turned to Starscream._

_"I was hoping that you wouldn't contact them." Starscream hit his head._

_Galvatron smirked. "I'm an evil overlord, I'm not having you have the satisfaction of no embarrassment you know."_

_Starscream sighed. "Please say Thundercracker and Skywarp coming here is a prank."_

_"Starscream!" A black and purple mech tackled him. "It's been too long bro!"_

_"HELP!"_

**Lottie: Yeah... So chappie 10. TC and Warp. Chappie 11. Uh...**

**Starscream: I hate you.**

**Lottie: *Grins* The feeling's mutual.**

**Ellen: *Shock***

**Lottie: I'm off to listen to Nerd Rage again.**

**Ellen: R and R everyone.**


	10. Triplets

**Lottie: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaay!**

**Starscream: Get them away from me! *Runs from TC and Warp.***

**Skywarp: I'll do the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: Our good friend does not own Transformers!**

**Lottie: SKYWARP!**

Chapter 10: Triplets

Charlotte was sat with Olivia in the rec room watching an old episode of =3 on the TV. "I love that penguin costume!"

Olivia nodded. "He just looks so cute in it!"

"And he has a little fringe!" Charlotte giggled.

"What are you watching?" Bumblebee walked in.

"You've never heard of =3?" Charlotte and Olivia went into shock.

Olivia pointed at Bumblebee. "Shame on you!"

Charlotte folded her arms. "We must show him the awesomeness!"

Megatron walked in, being followed by a hyper G1 Skywarp. "Get him away from me."

"Warp!" Charlotte beamed. "Come join us! We're watching another episode of =3."

"Can we watch the shower prank one?"

"No." Olivia shook her head. "We're going right to the beginning."

Starscream walked in with Galvatron. "Charlotte. Galvatron wants to talk to us."

"But-but-We're watching Ray!"

"No buts about it." Galvatron grinned madly. "I have something funny to tell you."

~Hallway~

Charlotte folded her arms. "What is it?"

Galvatron chuckled. "I contacted Starscream's parents. They're coming to visit, but later than his brothers."

"Starscream's parents are visiting?" Charlotte asked. "I recall you telling me about them the first year we met." She turned to Starscream.

"I was hoping that you wouldn't contact them." Starscream hit his head.

Galvatron smirked. "I'm an evil overlord, I'm not having you have the satisfaction of no embarrassment you know."

Starscream sighed. "Please say Thundercracker and Skywarp coming here is a prank."

"Starscream!" A black and purple mech tackled him. "It's been too long bro!"

"HELP!" Starscream tried to get away from the hug.

"Yeah, I'm going." Charlotte walked away. "Galvatron! Hurry up!"

Galvatron followed. "Don't go on the xbox without me!"

Starscream managed to get them off him. "Thundercracker."

"I see Galvatron told you at the last second before we warped here." Thundercracker folded his arms.

"Hey bro..." Skywarp hugged Starscream.

"Hello to you too." Starscream sighed.

Skywarp grinned. "Where's this sparkmate of yours we've heard about?"

The blue seeker nodded in agreement with his brother. "I've noticed you've changed, so where is she?"

"She was right here..." Starscream looked around. "She ditched."

"I didn't see no-one."

"She's pretty small 'Warp. But not that small." Starscream wasn't amused.

Skywarp grinned. "She's Optimus's daughter right?"

G1 Wheeljack ran away from G1 Ratchet. "HELP!"

"...I would have thought Red Alert would have fixed that device by now." Starscream sighed.

"Why?"

"A friend of ours, Andrew, he accidentally hit the button which opens dimension gates between different dimensions and...brought along more Transformers." Starscream shook his head.

Hotshot walked up. "Thundercracker? Skywarp?"

Skywarp hugged Hotshot. "Yay! I can hug Autobots and get away with it now!"

"He makes Cyclonus look sane." Hotshot sighed.

"Tell me about it." The eldest seeker sighed. "I should know, he's the youngest."

"That hurts Starscream..." Skywarp huffed.

Starscream chuckled. "Come with me. I know where she is."

~Charlotte's room~

Charlotte was doodling while Galvatron went on Left 4 Dead on his own. "You still can't go on advanced and live?"

Galvatron sighed. "I'm not as good as you. And I don't have an xbox in my room."

Charlotte went back to drawing and heard a deep piano noise. "Boomer."

"I know."

"Hunter."

"Shut up!" Galvatron turned and died. "I died again."

Charlotte chuckled. "I'm busy, so I can't help you."

Galvatron sighed. "Why not?"

"I'm drawing a picture on my iPad for my Left 4 Dead Transformers crossover." Charlotte looked up and showed him. "See?"

"That's pretty graphic for you."

"It's only got Vera killing a smoker with her hidden blade."

"You took that from Assasins Creed."

Charlotte rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

Starscream walked in. "Hey."

Charlotte grinned. "Hey."

"What are you working on?" He hugged her from behind.

"What do you think?"

Starscream was confused. "Is that a smoker?"

Charlotte nodded. "Yup."

"That's pretty graphic for you."

"What is?" Skywarp looked. "Oh, cool. What is it?"

"This is my OC Vera and that's a smoker from the game Galvatron is playing at the moment." Charlotte pointed with her pen.

"Damn you Bill!" Galvatron yelled. "You had to go and die you mother fragger."

Charlotte sighed. "Galvatron get off."

"No!"

"Addiction is bad for you."

"Says you."

Charlotte looked in her big box with a height of about 2 feet. "Got a point." She brought out her Transformers Prime Optimus. "Do you think I need to see someone about this?" She turned to Starscream.

The seeker laughed. "You're fine the way you are."

"Good. Because I want to go on War for Cybertron 2." Charlotte went to her bookcase at the top of her bed and got it. "G1..." She picked it up. "I've not watched this since your counterpart wanted to watch it while he hid from Megatron."

"Yeah, I remember that." Starscream looked. "And I nearly went nuts that one time a year after we started dating and watched the whole series."

"Galvatron said it was just the first two." Charlotte sighed.

Galvatron grinned. "Oopsies?"

Charlotte pointed to the door. "Kick yourself out."

Thundercracker looked. "What are all these?"

"Multiple Transformers universes." Charlotte giggled. "Soundwave rocks socks in Dark of the Moon." She looked at the toy. "I want that car he transforms into."

"First a TopKick..." Starscream sighed. "Now this."

"It's a sexy car." Charlotte stated.

Thundercracker nearly laughed. "Starscream, you've gotten beaten by a car."

Charlotte sat down. "Anyway, hi. I'm Charlotte."

"Charlotte?"

"Yeah, it's what I've gone by for the past eighteen years." Charlotte folded her arms.

"Why are you in your holoform?"

"I like my holoform because it can digest chocolate." Charlotte went under her bed and got her stash.

Starscream hit his forehead. "I thought I took that away from you."

Charlotte grinned. "Hiding it in your room on top of your wardrobe doesn't stop me." She got a bar of Galaxy cookie crumble. "Noms." She ate it.

Starscream sat by her. "Can I have some?"

"Fuck off, I need this shit." Charlotte turned away from him and continued to eat it. "Your fault, if you didn't make me pregnant we wouldn't be in this situation."

"Hey." Ellen walked in. "Can I have some?" She saw the Galaxy bar.

"Stop harassing my chocolate!" Charlotte ate the last of it. "Done."

Skywarp grinned. "I get to be an uncle!"

Charlotte sighed. "I'm not letting my sparkling have a mentally unstable uncle."

"Says you." Starscream looked in the box.

"Yeah, but I'm getting my sanity back. Verrrrrrrrrry slowly." Charlotte beamed. "So yeah."

"Hopefully the sparkling never knows how insane her mother was." Starscream stood up. "Scans."

"Already?" Charlotte gawped. "I dun like teh scans."

Skywarp followed. "We can come too right?"

Thundercracker nodded. "I'm curious to see what my niece looks like."

"We're having a boy." Charlotte folded her arms.

"Girl."

"Boy."

"Girl."

"Boy."

"Bets. Leave it at the bets." Starscream sighed.

Charlotte shrugged. "Should we ask Red to see what gender it is?"

Thundercracker thought. "You can't be more than two months along nearly. You need to wait till you're three months along."

Starscream looked at his brother. "How did you know that?"

"I took the liberty to look it up on the internet while you were bickering." Thundercracker smirked.

"That's freaky. He has a very similar smirk to you..." Charlotte pointed at TC and Starscream.

"He's my younger brother." Starscream sighed.

Red Alert watched them walk in. "By Primus, five of you?"

Charlotte shrugged. "TC and Warp wanted to come along."

"Alright..." Red Alert watched her turn off her holoform and sit on the berth. "So...you're just over a month and three weeks along. Let's see then." He got his scan out.

"So...?" Starscream watched him look at the screen as he couldn't see from where he was sat. Unlike his brothers.

"Aw..." Skywarp grinned. "She's so tiny."

"She?" Red Alert asked.

"It appears the boys have decided that they want it to be a girl." Charlotte folded her arms. "To be honest, I half hope it's a girl. So that I can steer her away from the stereotypes."

Starscream chuckled. "Good, I don't want to walk into her room and see Glee on."

Charlotte sighed. "I saw two episodes once. It's ok, but it's not my thing. The only interesting part was there's a gay guy on it."

"..." Thundercracker sighed. "A gay guy?"

"Yeah, I want a gay best friend." Charlotte nodded. "Every girl wants a gay best friend."

~Next day~

Charlotte awoke to yelling outside. She put her dressing gown on and opened the door to see Starscream yelling at Skywarp. "Grow up." She walked to the kitchen where the kids were having breakfast. "Mornin'."

Carlos waved. "Hey dude. We up for some Halo later? Chris's bringin' round Halo Combat Evloved Anniversary."

"I already have that."

"Yeah, but you don't let us play on it."

"That's because I lack trust in males."

Carlos sighed. "Why do you lack trust in human males?"

Charlotte grinned. "Because I is paranormal."

"Huh?" Carlos raised an eyebrow.

"Not normal." Charlotte beamed.

Andrew walked in. "Wassup bitches?" He grinned at Charlotte. "Remember when my voice broke?"

Charlotte covered her eyes. "Don't remind me!"

~Flashback~

~2 in the morning~

"Hey Charlotte! My voice broke!" Andrew yelled over the phone.

_"Who is this?"_

"Andrew."

_"No, Andrew's voice hasn't broken yet."_

"But it's me!"

_"Are you a Chinese Takeaway man?"_

"No!"

_"Are you my stalker?"_

"Get Optimus."

_"Sorry, he's busy right now, call back in the morning."_

The phone went beep. "What... The... Eff?" Andrew looked at his phone.

~End of flashback~

Charlotte sighed. "Anyway, can I sip my tea in peace?"

Andrew nodded. "What are you wearing under that?"

"You are one strange brother."

"What? I'm curious to see if you're decent or I'm gonna drive you back to your room."

"I have my summer pajamas on dumbass, I'm not that thick." Charlotte sat down and sipped her tea.

Starscream walked in and turned his holoform on, making a coffee. "Skywarp, shut up."

Skywarp grinned. "C'mon!

"What's he harassing you about?" Andrew asked.

"How many times I've fragged Charlotte apparently."

"..." Charlotte looked up at Skywarp. "Get out."

"Why? I'm just curious!" Skywarp beamed.

Charlotte fumed and placed her cup down. "I said out!"

Skywarp pouted. "It's a perfectly normal question."

"And it's personal too!" Charlotte yelled at him and activated her comm. "Yeah, Galvatron? We need you in the kitchen pronto."

"She was joking right?" Skywarp looked at Starscream.

Charlotte walked back to her chair as Galvatron went in. "He's harassing Starscream about something personal and private between us, get him out."

Galvatron chuckled like he used to in the old days. "I'm going to enjoy this.

~Med bay~

Skywarp was crying in the med bay as Red Alert and G1 Ratchet fixed him up. "Haven't you learned anything? One person scarier than Charlotte is Galvatron."

Ratchet nodded. "And a pregnant femme is scarier. So be grateful it wasn't her who hit you."

"Yes, Charlotte packs quite a punch." Galvatron was at the door way. "I should know, she matches me in strength."

"GALVATRON! CHRIS'S HERE!" Alexis yelled to him.

"She's just as bad." Galvatron sighed. "I'll be off. Hey Chris! Wait up!"

**Lottie: Yeah, that was fast. Eight pages is pretty impressive, but I've written more.**

**Starscream: Skywarp...**

**Lottie: I gotta watch this. Bye everyone, R and R**


	11. Meet the parents

**Lottie: And now...the chapter I've been waiting for...**

**Starscream: And I've been dreading. Here's chapter 11 readers.**

**Disclaimer: Charlotte doesn't own Transformers. Or Hellsing**

Chapter 11: Meet the parents

Starscream was pacing back and forth. "What am I going to do? I've not seen them in years!"

Charlotte grinned. "I have a perfectly epic idea. Run." She walked off.

"You're not helping me?"

"Your parents Starscream. Not mine." Charlotte looked behind her shoulder to him panicking like hell. "Calm down, it's not like the world is being overrun by zombies."

"THE WORLD'S BEEN OVERRUN BY ZOMBIES!" Skywarp ran from the rec room with his G1 counterpart.

Charlotte hit her head. "Skywarp. Both of you. Video games aren't real. Well... Some are based on possibilities and others are based on true stories. Like Call of Duty World at War is based in World War 2. Which happened."

Skywarp was confused. "It did? I thought Wikipedia lied."

"...Who do you think told him Wikipedia lies?" Charlotte turned to Starscream. "Because it sure as hell ain't me."

"Or me. Ellen is a possibility." Starscream folded his arms to think.

"It was me." Optimus walked up to them. "Although I told him it isn't always accurate."

Charlotte gawped. "Wikipedia tells the truth! Like, ninety nine point nine percent!"

Optimus sighed. "You don't have to use maths you know."

"I like maths. It's funny." Charlotte nodded.

"Andrew had to teach it to you." Starscream snickered.

"Shut the fuck up." Charlotte glared at him. "When are your parents coming anyway?"

Skywarp thought. "Galvatron said it was Tuesday..."

Starscream bashed his head. "It is Tuesday."

Charlotte beamed. "You better meet them at the warp gate then." She went to walk off when the seeker grabbed her arm and dragged her with him. "We then."

"You don't have a choice."

"Why are you so scared?"

"...You don't want to know." Starscream sighed.

Charlotte was confused. "C'mon it's either that or I dig through your memories through the bond."

Starscream sighed heavily. "Alright, when I was about 13,000 I became Galvatron's Second in Command." He chuckled. "My father wanted to see me after it was announced but I forgot. He wasn't happy."

"You're scared...about that?" Charlotte laughed. "And here I thought you were more scared of me!"

"I am! But this is my father we're on about!" Starscream sighed as they walked to the warp gate.

"Ah, he'll have forgiven you by now." Charlotte beamed and hugged him. "He's your father after all."

The warp gate opened and two bots walked in. The femme began to talk. "Starscream! You've grown so much since I last saw you!" She looked a little like G1 Sunstorm but more feminine, wings shorter than a mechs. "My baby boy!" She hugged him.

Starscream groaned. "Mom!" He offlined his optics. "You're embarrassing me!"

Charlotte chuckled. "Don't worry Starscream, I've had more embarrassing moments than you have." She folded her arms.

"I'm Sunblast." The femme, known as Sunblast walked up to Charlotte. "You must be Starscream's mate. We've heard many good things about you from Galvatron."

"Ah yes." Charlotte smirked. "Galvatron."

"He mentioned you were crazy." The mech nodded. "I'm not sure if that's good or bad."

"Galastorm!" Sunblast laughed. "He's only joking dear."

Galastorm had a very similar body build to Starscream, only older and his helm was shaped differently, similar to Optimus's. His colour scheme was black, red and blue. "Starscream."

Starscream grinned and hugged him. "Hi."

Charlotte and Sunblast giggled. "He's so much like Ironhide."

"I know." Sunblast chuckled. "I keep telling him to loosen up but it never works."

"Tell me about it." Charlotte grinned at Starscream who glared. "What?" She shrugged.

"Nevermind." Starscream sighed. "Shall we show them around?"

Charlotte nodded. "We had a little trouble so...you'll see some Transformers from a universe different to ours."

Galastorm was confused. "Multiple universes?"

"Don't start!" Starscream begged. "I beg of you dad, don't get her started on that!"

"Why?" Charlotte beamed. "Yeah, he's right. I'll be going on for hours and hours about it!"

"Obsessions are scary with you." The seeker shook his helm.

Charlotte grinned. "Well, Transformers from the very first sub-series to be created and put on TV are here. Better known as G1 or Generation one and my friend Andrew kinda got some of them here on accident." She heard the song 'epileptic techno' by Your Favorite Martian playing. "Olivia..." She shook her head. "I'll show you the rec room."

Sunblast looked around. "So this is where you spend your time mindlessly playing on video games and watching odd videos?"

Olivia grinned. "Charlotte. It's Ray..."

"Ray..." Charlotte sat with her and watched the music video up on the TV. "I love connecting computers up to the TV."

"Who's Opera?" Galastorm asked.

"Nevermind, let's ditch." Starscream tried to force them out.

~Two hours later~

Starscream was pouting in a corner. "I tried to save their minds from insanity."

"And ya failed." Charlotte beamed. "Hang on, it's Saturday tomorrow right?"

"Yes why?" Demolisher asked from the sofa reading a book.

"RAY!" Olivia cheered. "I'm staying overnight."

"Feel free." Charlotte shrugged and felt a bit gippy. "Not again."

Starscream sighed. "Don't vomit."

Sunblast was concerned. "Are you sick Charlotte?"

"It depends what you mean by sick, ask your completely irresponsible son."

"Says you!" Starscream yelled back. "I at least have more responsibility than you."

"Yeah, thanks to him your grandchild awaits in here." Charlotte pointed to her stomach. "Giving me nothing but pain and missing the new equals three episodes and opportunities to get more TF merch."

Galastorm sighed. "Starscream, that's a bit irresponsible isn't it?"

Ellen smirked. "I know."

Skywarp ran in with Thundercracker. "Mummy! Daddy!" He hugged them. "Yay!"

"Hello Skywarp." Galastorm chuckled.

"He makes Cyclonus and Ellen look sane." Demolisher sighed.

"Really?" Ellen sighed. "I must become like Skywarp. And scarr everyone."

"I think I got it wrong. Ellen makes Cyclonus and Skywarp look sane." Demolisher spoke quickly to avoid disaster.

~Night~

Charlotte went to her room, followed by Starscream. "Your parents are nice."

Starscream sighed. "Yes but I don't think like my father or my mother. You think like Elita so it's ok for you."

"Got a point." Charlotte thought. "But still, you have me!" She beamed.

"We still need to get started on the sparkling's room." Starscream thought.

"After we get rid of the G1 Transformers. I'm getting too many headaches lately." Charlotte held her helm.

Starscream grinned. "Well that's good because they want to get back too."

"You mean the Decepticons?"

"Same thing."

"Hey." Bumblebee showed up at the door. "We're going now."

"Tell the others I said bye." Charlotte snuggled back into her bed.

"They need you dimwit." Starscream picked her up.

Charlotte sighed. "Not again..."

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were waiting. "About time. My paint could have worn off!"

"..." Charlotte sighed. "I'm only here to watch you guys piss off."

"Mean." Sunstreaker folded his arms and huffed.

"Bye." Sides waved.

"Bye other me!" Sideswipe showed up behind Starscream.

Sunblast yawned. "What's all the noise about?"

Charlotte sighed. "I have to get my ass up to send these guys home!" She opened a portal. "Go!"

Starscream watched them all leave and it close. "Suddenly, the base feels alot bigger."

"No wonder." Charlotte beamed. "Shall we get going?"

"Not like that." Starscream sighed as Charlotte saw she was in her pajamas.

"Oh." Charlotte grinned. "Yeah, I'd get kicked out for this."

~Shops~

Charlotte was wandering round with him and his mother. "Hey Sunblast." She turned to the older femme. "Which wallpaper would you consider good for both genders?"

Sunblast had a look. "Starscream, come have a look. This is your sparkling after all."

"I'm not very good at these things." The seeker folded his arms.

"Hm..." Sunblast pulled out a nice blue wallpaper. "How about this one?"

"I'm not sure..." Charlotte folded her arms as she looked at it. "Do you think paint will be the better option?"

Starscream grinned. "Don't go painting dodgy things on the wall."

Charlotte huffed. "The paint will run dumbass."

"This is like one of those sit coms on TV." Sunblast watched.

"Let's go." Charlotte dragged Starscream.

"The carpets are just there do you-"

"Your sparkling too." Charlotte muttered. "The paint is best done first."

~A week later~

Charlotte, Starscream and Sunblast were painting the walls. "I wonder if we should do something to the ceiling."

Starscream looked. "No, it'll look odd."

"The sparkling needs something nice to look at, we're making the walls look like a sky for Primus sake!" Charlotte yelled. "Sorry..."

"Mood swings." Sunblast grinned. "I had those when I was having you and your brothers."

"Having triplets must have been painful for being pregnant for the first time." Charlotte sighed.

Sunblast grinned. "Nope. I had one child before the terrible triplets."

Charlotte's eyes light up. "Really?"

"Yep, another boy." Sunblast sighed. "Sunstorm."

"Sunstorm?" Starscream glanced at his mother. "You never told me!"

"Ah, but he must have told you."

"No!"

Charlotte grinned. "The more they fight, the closer they are."

Sunblast nodded. "Agreed."

"I like your mother." Charlotte grinned.

"Yes, you've been gaining your sanity back."

"I'm developing sanity. I didn't have much to begin with." Charlotte pointed out. "You of all people should know that."

Starscrean nodded. "You have a point."

Charlotte thought. "What things shall we get for our sparkling?" She looked at her tummy. "I could ask Sarah, Chris's mother."

"She was your for fourteen years."

"Yeah, but...she should have some things from when Chris was a baby at least." Charlotte painted again with the roller.

"She has a brain." Starscream taunted. "It's a miracle."

Charlotte splashed him with some paint. "Be grateful those are old clothes."

Starscream shrugged. "I know. So are yours."

"Yeah, but I got them from the charity shop up the street from The Station." Charlotte smirked. "So someone before you possibly wore them."

"You know people was clothes right?" Starscream raised an eyebrow.

Sunblast grinned. "Anyone want some tea?"

Starscream shrugged. "I guess."

Charlotte grinned. "Go on." She turned to Starscream. "Blue looks good on you."

The seeker smirked and splashed her too. "Same."

"Starscream!" Charlotte laughed. "Honestly."

"Payback's a bitch."

"That's my line." The femme huffed.

"Charlotte..." Starscream turned to his mate. "Did we ever fully defeat Unicron?"

"Hm..." Charlotte thought for a while. "Defeating him was easier than expected."

Sunblast walked in. "Let's take a break shall we?"

Charlotte sat down and sipped her tea. "Sunblast..."

"Yeah?"

"Do you think Unicron's still alive?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

Sunblast nodded. "It was too easy how you defeated him, it is possible his particles were scattered across the universe."

Starscream thought. "How about this one?"

"And this one. And the one next door." Sunblast joked.

"I love my tea." Charlotte sighed. "Good ol' Tetley tea."

"I've noticed that's all you have besides Hot Chocolate and Coffee."

Starscream thought a while. "After the incident in the Hellsing universe...did we let Chris's parents know?"

Charlotte thought. "About Chris's transformation? No."

"Chris should have told them, I just don't want to see him running in screaming for help."

"Yeah, Sarah or Paul would yell at him for not letting them know earlier." Charlotte grinned. "I bet twenty."

"I bet your Transformers collection."

Charlotte's eye twitched. "That's mine."

Starscream thought. "Thirty then."

~Days later~

Charlotte was examining the room. "We did a good job." She looked at Sparkplug.

The Mini-con nodded. "Yup. You did." He walked out.

"..." Charlotte looked around, thinking she heard something. "Hello?"

"You don't remember me femme? Shameful, you should." A man appeared infront of her.

"Th-Thrust!" Charlotte backed off.

"After your brother killed me, I made a deal with Unicron..." Thrust smirked. "So I'm one of those organic lifeforms... Vampires was it? You can't kill me that easy."

Charlotte panicked. "Starscream!" She yelled as he approached.

Thrust teleported behind her. "Ah yes. And a warning from Unicron." He bared his fangs. "It's not over."

Starscream ran in just as he saw the formerly deceased mech going to bite his mate's neck. "Charlotte!" He got the mech off her and grasped her hand, running. "Where's Alucard when you need him?"

"I sense another vampire." Alucard popped up.

"He shows up everywhere I swear." Charlotte huffed.

Alucard smirked as Thrust showed up. "This should be fun..."

**Lottie: Yeah. Alucard is gonna say his epic words of epicness that makes every vampire shit themselves.**

**Starscream: They do that?**

**Lottie: Considering the look on the faces of the vampires that he goes against, yeah. R and R people.**


	12. Vampires Never trust 'em

**Lottie: Yeah I left you at a little cliff hanger at the last chapter. **

**Starscream: Yeah, but you gave me a spoiler saying Alucard's gonna say all this stuff. To freak him out.**

**Lottie: *Nods* I just have to watch an episode to find out what it is he says. Because I forgot.**

**Ellen: Yup.**

**Disclaimer: She does not own Hellsing or Transformers.**

Chapter 12: Vampires. Never trust 'em.

Charlotte was clinging to Starscream. "...The frag...?"

Starscream sighed. "Yeah, something like this was bound to happen. We have crazily insane lives. And the impossible is possible."

"Yeah, like Alucard's grinning to himself." Charlotte pointed to the said vampire.

"Heh heh." Alucard grinned madly. Like he always does. "Another vampire?"

"Yeah. Dead robot turned vampire by Unicron. He's screwed." Ellen nodded. "Chris killed Squid right?"

"IT'S THRUST YOU PATHETIC HUMAN!" Thrust stormed in. "Uh oh..."

Galvatron grinned. "Squid head. How nice to see you here."

Thrust stammered. "U-uh Galvatron sir I-"

"Cut the act Thrust." Galvatron grinned. "I know you're with Unicron. How else would you be alive right now?"

"He could have found Dark Energon." Charlotte grinned. "You know. From Prime."

"That's impossible you idiot." Galvatron sighed as Thrust was backing off slowly. "We don't have Dark Energon."

"Just saying. Could have travelled dimensions." Charlotte shrugged. "Like us."

Starscream sighed. "Yeah, he's getting away."

Alucard laughed. "I like it when they run."

"Now that just sounds perverted." Ellen nodded. "That's my Alucard though."

Alucard disappered. "Be right back."

Charlotte blinked. "Should we go follow? I wanna watch this."

~Outside~

Alucard smirked. "You can't escape me."

Thrust panicked. "D-don't hurt me!"

"Hurting a friend of my girlfriend... Hm..." Alucard laughed. "I'm afraid I can't let you live."

"Go Alucard!" Ellen cheered. "Kick his sorry ass!"

"What she said!" Charlotte yelled. "But still...why are we yelling?"

"Um... I think adrenaline." Ellen shrugged.

Alucard brought out his pistol. "Are you truely a vampire? Can you change your form at will? Heal your wounds? You can't can you?"

Thrust panicked. "Please don't kill me mister Alucard sir!"

BANG.

~Inside~

Chris thought. "Did you guys hear that?"

Optimus nodded. "Yup."

Jetfire laughed. "Alucard's up to his old tricks again! Why can't we kick butt anymore?"

"No war." Chris hit the second in command over the head. "Idiot."

"I'm not an idiot." Jetfire folded his arms and stood straight. "So there."

Optimus shook his head. "Thrust. He came back, that's why Alucard shot his pistol."

Jetfire grinned. "Yeah, he did that when we went to his universe."

Chris grinned. "Minecraft. Now."

"Noooooooooooo."

"Now."

"Optimus... Help... I'm being kidnapped." Jetfire sighed. "I hate Minecraft."

Chris fumed. "TRAITOR!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

~Outside~

Charlotte looked at the dead bleeding body. "Shit."

Alucard grinned. "He's dead. Thank me."

"Yeah... Clean it up and I will."

"No need." The vampire nodded to the disintergrating body. "Remember?"

"Nope." Charlotte walked off.

Alucard sighed. "Ellen, seeing as I am not allowed to hit your friend, can you do it?"

Ellen smirked. "Nope. Know why? She's pregnant. And I don't want to be the one you hug when you're crying after you set her off on a mood swing."

"What she said." Charlotte walked off. "Vampires. Ugh."

**Lottie: I know it's a rather short chapter, but I just thought I'd get this out the way for now. R and R everyone. **


	13. Shit, Unicron's back?

**Lottie: Yeah, this is a few weeks after Thrust died. Again.**

**Starscream: So...you'd be ten weeks in the story right?**

**Lottie: Anyway, on with the chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers.**

Chapter 13: Shit, Unicron's back?

Charlotte sighed as they headed to the Command center. "I'd prefer to be stuck in Red Alert's medical bay..."

Hotshot was walking besides her. "You heard Thrust before Alucard killed him. Unicron's come back from the dead."

"I know, but which universe?" Charlotte cried. "Ah, I can't think straight!"

"You're nuts. I'm not surprised." Starscream chuckled. "Besides, we can't let Unicron destroy this universe either."

"...If we have to fight..." Charlotte thought. "We can't live in secrecy anymore."

Starscream thought. "Yeah. And..." He shivered. "The fangirls..."

Charlotte chuckled. "You'll be fine Starscream."

Optimus looked at them as they came in. "Unicron's definately back." He got a picture. "This is from a satellite in Earth's orbit."

"How far away is that?" Hotshot looked.

"About a light year away." Optimus folded his arms. "Want to know the best part?"

"What?" Starscream asked. "We don't have all day."

"He's going to be here in about two weeks at least."

Charlotte froze. "Shit..."

Ellen was with Optimus. "I know. So it's up to you lot to stop it."

Red Alert nodded. "I'll be here in the base monitoring his actions. Do you remember when I was able to convert you all back to your correct size in the Sonic Universe?"

"Yeah." Starscream nodded. "That hurt."

"Anyway, I have managed to upgrade it so you can use it at any needed time. So no time limit." Red Alert pointed to the controls to it.

Charlotte nearly jumped as she heard the track 'Battle' from the Transformers Dark of the Moon score. "Who's ringing me now?"

_"Charlotte... I need halp."_

"Chris?"

_"Ya. Um... Mum found Arby and Chief in my room. And she's seen pics of me in my robot mode on my desk when we were kicking ass in the Animated verse..."_

Charlotte sighed. "Unless you bring your sorry ass down here, I'm not doint anything."

Starscream saw her turn off the phone. "Chris?"

"Yup?"

"Sarah find the pictures?"

"Yep. And Arby. And Chief." Charlotte sighed.

~Med bay~

Charlotte sighed as she had to turn her robot mode on again, Red Alert scanning the sparkling. "Ugh!"

Red Alert chuckled. "Well, he's fine."

"You too?" Starscream sighed.

"No. I can't identify the gender just yet." Red Alert grinned. "But let's just say the sparkling is alive and kicking still."

"Lovely." Charlotte looked at the rather small bump. "He's gonna be a big sparkling."

Starscream sighed. "There goes my chances of the baby being a girl."

Charlotte grinned. "I'm just small. I mean, I'm five foot four."

Starscream shrugged. "Let's go."

~Command center~

Charlotte glanced at the button which started the Movie and G1 mess. "Hm..."

Optimus walked in and laughed. "Don't even think about it."

"Aw, cmon... I haven't met the Prime Transformers."

"Alright." Optimus rolled his optics.

The femme slammed her fist on the big red button. "Boom!"

Starscream walked in. "Hey. What did you do?"

"Transformers Prime." Charlotte beamed. "Let's go."

~Warp gate~

Miko beamed. "Cool! What happened?"

Bulkhead shrugged. "Dunno."

Knockout got up. "Where the frag are we?"

"YAY! IT WORKED!" Charlotte jumped up and down. "Ellen!"

"What?" Ellen walked in. "This was your doing?"

Charlotte nodded. "Hi. I'm Charlotte and this is Ellen." She beamed. "So that means we have two weeks to have fun before...Unicron returns from the dead to here to get his ass kicked by me!"

Megatron got up. "Fleshlings?"

"Frankie voiced him too?" Ellen seemed confused. "Oh, yeah."

"Hotshot..." Charlotte watched the small mech walk in. "You remember the Transformers Prime characters right?"

"No." Hotshot shook his helm. "But I'd like to."

"Right... Optimus, Arcee, Ratchet, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Jack, Raf, Miko, Megatron, Starscream, Knockout, Breakdown, Soundwave and the bitch Arachnid." Charlotte grinned. "Because I have an epic memory."

Ellen nodded. "Yeah. You do."

Optimus walked up to them. "What happened?"

"Blame it all on me. I pressed the epic button of doom about two months after Andrew did." Charlotte nodded. "Sunstreaker wasn't happy."

"Ironhide kicked Chris's ass at Halo. That was an achievement." Ellen grinned.

"Anyway, this is the base, and for some reason we can't be arsed to figure out why we shrink when coming to a non Transformers universe." Charlotte nodded. "Yeah, Galvatron's gonna be pissed again."

Miko grinned. "Galvatron sounds like a Decepticon."

Charlotte nodded. "Yes Miko, he was and we forged an alliance which has been going well so far aside from his...issues." She sighed. "To think the leader of the 'cons had removement issues and got hooked on video games."

Starscream walked in. "...I'm leaving."

"No you're not..." Charlotte whined. "C'mon we have two weeks before Unicron comes here to get his ass kicked into the next millenia... Lighten up..."

"No."

"Pleeeeeeeease?"

"No."

"Fuck you."

Ellen laughed. "Go Charlotte."

Starscream's optics twitched. "Must you resort to use of un-necessary language?"

"Ya."

"I made her mind the way it is Starscream." Ellen smirked.

Charlotte nodded. "Right, We have two extra girls here in the base..." She looked at Arcee and Arachnid. "No bitch fighting."

Ellen beamed. "Bitch slap."

"Starscream in the live action movie Revenge of the Fallen got bitch slapped when Megatron smacked him with his own arm."

"Optimus ripped it off though."

"Yeah, so?" Charlotte thought. "Reference. In Prime Starscream's arm fell off because the Autobots shot it off remember?"

Bumblebee cheered. _"Shadowzone!"_

Charlotte nodded. "Yeah, what Bumblebee said."

Ellen was confused. "What did he say?"

"Shadowzone." Starscream shrugged. "You can't understand him?"

"I'm a human soon to be vampire not a robot."

"Transformer." Charlotte corrected. "I am easily offended."

Starscream smirked. "Yes, now let's get going."

Charlotte beamed. "LEFT 4 DEAD!"

"..." Prime Starscream sighed. "Please don't tell me she's your sparkmate."

"Sadly, yes."

"What's wrong with me?" Charlotte pouted. "I'm lovely."

Ellen grinned. "I'll be off. Good look you lot." She walked away.

Charlotte began to use fake tears. "But Screamer... I'm lovely, admit it."

"Fine. But I'm hiding all forms of caffeine till next year."

"Le gasp! Not the cola!" Charlotte gasped. "You wouldn't."

Jack sighed. "Yeah, where's your Optimus?"

"Uh..." Charlotte thought. "I'm not so sure."

"I'm right here." Optimus showed up.

"Daddy!" Charlotte beamed and hugged him. "Prime Starscream and Starscream are picking on meee."

Starscream shrugged. "It was harmless teasing."

Optimus ruffled his daughter's hair. "Shoo. Go entertain yourself."

"Brilliant, C'mon Starscream. To Fall of Cybertron!"

"Fall of Cybertron?" Raf asked. "What video game is it?"

"It's a sequel to a video game called War of Cybertron. Charlotte tells me that it is based loosely off your series before the arrival on Earth."

~Charlotte's room~

Charlotte was laid on her bed playing the first level again. "Starscream, when should we go shopping for the sparkling?"

"Three weeks from now."

"That long?"

"Hey guys!" Miko grinned. "What are you talking about?"

Charlotte paused the game. "Why?"

"What's happening three weeks from now?"

"Two weeks from now, Unicron is gonna be in Earth's orbit. Which is shit, because I thought we kicked his ass the first time round, obviously it wasn't enough." Charlotte sighed. "I knew something was up when defeating him was too easy!"

Starscream shrugged. "We should have known."

Charlotte blinked. "Yeah, but still." She began playing the game again. "What happened to Galastorn and Sunblast?"

"Left with TC and Warp. Apparently they're needed with the election of the council."

"So what's gonna happen when Unicron shows up?" Miko asked.

"Well, for about...four years we've been living in secrect, very few know of us." Charlotte let Starscream complete the rest of the level. "And considering that there are many **many** fans of Transformers in this universe, it won't be good when he shows up. We'll have to reveal ourselves and possibly be chased by rabid fans and the press." She sighed. "So I must make sure that I remain calm and don't murder anyone."

"I will if any mech other than me touches you." Starscream looked up at his mate.

"Optimus let me take TaeKwonDo for about a year remember? I got up to blue belt." Charlotte beamed. "So I'll be fine. And I can get them arrested for harassment and stalking."

"..." Starscream sighed. "She still considers herself human with human rights."

"We should have the same rights as humans. We're as much sentient than they are." Charlotte pointed out. "Shit, how are we gonna defeat Unicron?"

"Spark again?"

"That didn't work well the last time!" Charlotte yelled. "I'm finding Red Alert, see if he can help build a weapon strong enough to do something epic."

**Lottie: Ya. Unicron's back.**

**Starscream: Lovely. And don't you have Return of Sapphire to finish by New Years?**

**Lottie: And part one of this story which may well possibly be Chapter...15? I'll be on break from this story for a while so feel free to leave reviews. I love people. Anyone can review. And I still need votes! Visit mai poll. Plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz I'll love you gaiz foreva!**


	14. Miko

**Lottie: O_o OMG it's nearly XMAS! Yay!**

**Andrew: Oh yeah...**

**Optimus: By the spark of Primus... Don't go bonkers again.**

**Lottie: You shut up! After boxing day I'm getting my iPad 2! Engraved by Apple :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers...sadly**

Chapter 14: Miko...

Charlotte covered her ears as Miko found her Skillet albums. "Miko! Turn it off!"

Miko jumped around. "Rock on!"

Prime Optimus walked in. "Miko. I suggest you turn off that racket before Ratchet comes after you."

"Aw..." Miko turned it off. "And here I thought I'd beable to rock on alot more..."

"What was that?" Bulkhead was at the door.

"Get the frag out of my room!" Charlotte commanded. "I have zombies to kill!"

"Zombies?" Miko grinned.

Charlotte nodded. "Ellen's coming round to the base and we're going on Left 4 Dead."

Miko pouted. "Aw... This sucks..."

Raf dragged her out. "It's not nice to barge into people's rooms Miko."

"But c'mon Raf! You know you want to..." Miko waved Charlotte's G1 comics infront of him.

"Miko!" Charlotte took it. "Nobody goes in my Transformers box without permission..."

"Hey I thought you didn't read this." Galvatron had somehow managed to sneak in and take it. "...I hated this comic..." He saw it was the one with Ratchet and Megatron molded together.

"Out..." Charlotte shoved them out and locked the door. Her Mini-con Soundwave had taken the form of a stereo, available to plug in an iPod/iPhone. "Finally... You can Transform now Soundwave.

Soundwave did so. _"We ready to kick aft yet?"_

Charlotte grabbed a remote. "Here." She gave her partner one and they went on Halo Combat Evolved anniversary.

"Charlotte can I come in?"

"Beth!" Charlotte shot up and opened the door. "Sorry I locked the door... Miko was being annoying."

"That doesn't surprise me." Beth grinned. She was roughly the same height as Charlotte, the same age as Chris.

Charlotte grinned. "Me and Soundwave were on Halo."

Beth looked. "Oh cool. Can I join?"

"Ya. Soundwave, shoo." Charlotte grinned. "Me and Beth have some ass kicking to do."

_"Aw... Ok." _Soundwave moped and walked away.

"I see you were the one to press the button this time." Beth grinned. "What was Miko doing?"

"She had my Skillet album on full blast." Charlotte sighed. "Hey Starscream." She saw the red and white seeker at the door.

Beth waved. "Long time no see."

Starscream nodded. "Hey..." He looked at Charlotte. "Have you told Beth yet?"

"Told me what?"

"...I'm having his kid." Charlotte pointed to Starscream. "Luckly, from the age of 15,000 onwards femmes and mechs are allowed to do that stuff and technically, as a human, I'm eighteen so I'm saved." She grinned.

"Can I be his godmother?" Beth grinned.

Starscream sighed heavily. "Why does everyone want it to be a boy?"

Charlotte grinned. "We made bets and if he loses no...you get what I mean, for a month." She giggled.

"Evil smily face!" Beth grinned madly.

"Starscream, she can be his godmother right?"

"I don't see no harm in it." Starscream shrugged.

~Sunday~

Charlotte sighed as her, Beth and Ellen watched Resident Evil. "Would this happen if we got Unicron's blood and turned people into zombies?"

Ellen grinned. "It would be fun, but no."

"Why?"

"We're not in the Prime verse." Ellen sighed.

"What's the Prime verse?"

Charlotte sighed. "Hello Miko." She turned to the girl.

Miko beamed. "So?"

"Your universe." Beth grinned. "We're watching Resident Evil."

"Cool... Can I join in?" Miko sat down.

"I don't see why not." Charlotte shrugged and looked at Bulkhead at the door. "Wanna watch Bulk?"

"Sure." Bulkhead sat down.

~After the movie~

Charlotte shivered. "Scary but...awesome. It had guns."

Ellen rolled her eyes. "You like anything with guns."

"You shut up." Charlotte huffed.

"Left 4 Dead?" Beth grinned.

"Do you guys have any monster truck fights here?" Miko yawned.

Charlotte sighed. "Miko. We are in England. One of the most sophisticated countries in the world. There are no monster truck rallys here." She shivered. "Blood sport."

~Two days before Unicrons estimated arrival~

Miko looked at the screen. "Hey Bulk. What's this?" She pointed to the moving sphere.

Bulkhead shrugged. "Anyone know what that is?"

Soundwave shook his head, Megatron grumbled and Prime Starscream had a look. "Do you have an idea my lord?"

"Don't ask me stupid questions Starscream." Megatron hit him.

"The good old days." Galvatron grinned. "My Starscream never bothered me. Much." He looked at the screen. "And that's Unicron by the way."

"He originally was meant to turn into a planet! But I like Prime because of the changes it made and I actually like the humans in it." Charlotte grinned. "I hate Samuel Jame Witwicky. I like Carly. And Spike amuses me."

Carlos showed up. "Hey!"

Alexis sighed. "Really Carlos? You have to be that loud when coming back from our holiday?"

"Where did you guys go?" Charlotte grinned.

"They went to Italy!" Lydia popped up behind. "I saw them when I was coming in."

"Professer Panda!" Charlotte grinned. "Do you have the panda hat?"

Lydia grinned. "Panda!"

Miko sighed. "What's that meant to be?"

"The epic panda hat." Charlotte grinned.

"We're 'normal'." Lydia giggled.

"Yeah, we're 'normal'." Charlotte giggled.

Rad sighed. "To answer your earlier question Charlotte, yes we did go to Italy."

Charlotte pouted. "But I want to have proper pizza and proper spaghetti bolognese!"

"Tough." Starscream was stood behind her.

"Shit! Don't do that!"

"I was standing here for the past five minutes and you didn't notice me?" Starscream sighed.

Charlotte nodded. "You're like Prime Soundwave. See?" She pointed to the quiet mech.

Soundwave shook his head.

"Why doesn't he say anything?" Lydia kicked him. "Do something dammit!"

"He kicked Arachnid's ass one time at the end of season one when she wanted to ditch Megatron." She glared at the female con. "You should be ashamed!"

Red Alert turned to the youngest femme. "Charlotte, here's something you might be interested in." He turned on the news.

_"The unidentified sphere detected by NASA has caused debate all over the world." _A news reported spoke. _"Apparently according to fans, the sphere is Unicron from one of the series. But so far we can't tell. The military are getting ready to strike."_

"SHIT MOTHER DAMN!" Charlotte yelled. "THEY KNOW!"

"Charlotte they don't know-" Red Alert started.

"But they will!" Charlotte yelled. "What do you think the military would do if we say they can't do naff all?"

Knockout looked. "Wow, you can see your Unicron right here on TV."

Charlotte huffed. "Shut up Knockout."

Miko grinned. "When will he get here?"

"Apparently, according to the update from Highwire," Charlotte nodded to the Mini-con. "it has increased to two days."

"Shit..." Lydia pouted. "I have so much I want to do in life!"

"So do I!" Charlotte and Lydia cried and hugged eachother.

Knockout grinned. "If we mechs could hug like femmes, we wouldn't have this war of ours."

Charlotte glared. "Piss off."

~Next day~

Chris ran in the door. "I'm home free!"

Sarah, Izzy and Paul walked in. "What is going on anyway?"

"Chris, I thought you told them Unicron is coming to destroy us all and you're helping us defeat him?" Charlotte grinned.

"You know, I hate you."

"Love you too." Charlotte rubbed his head. "And I advise you all stay away from the med bay at the moment."

Izzy looked. "Why?"

"NO PLEASE LORD MEGATRON! NOT THE PAINT JOB!"

"Knockout it getting punishment from Megatron." Charlotte grinned. "It appears that Prime Megatron has a soft spot for sparklings."

"What?" Chris's eye twitched. "The guy who teamed up with Optimus who lost his memories and left with him has a soft spot for sparklings?"

Charlotte nodded. "I'm so glad it was me who forced them to this universe."

Starscream walked from the rec room. "Charlotte, you've got a bitch fight to sort out again."

"Lydia and Arachnid?"

"Yep."

"OY! ARACHNID!" Charlotte yelled and the two fighting females walked out. "Stop harassing my friend. Or my foot connects with your face."

Arachnid sighed. "She called me a bitch, she deserved it."

Lydia grinned. "I have a shiny panda mouse, I have a shiny panda mouse, I have a shiny panda mouse, a shiny panda mouse!"

"Ah, good times." Charlotte grinned. "Good times."

"Baby!" Lydia pointed at the small bump that was Charlotte's sparkling.

"...Yes Lydia." Charlotte nodded. "You can be it's godmother."

Lydia cheered. "Woo!"

Chris looked at the bump. "So what is it? A girl or a boy?"

"Hopefully, a girl." Starscream sighed. "And she has to deal a week without Transformers if it is."

Charlotte huffed. "What about Unicron? We have to deal with him you know."

"...You're not fighting him." Starscream sighed heavily. "Your life will be at risk."

"So is their's." Charlotte pointed to Chris's parents and sister.

"I'm just walking away." The seeker shrugged. "Let's go Chris."

Sarah coughed. "He has some explaining to do."

Chris pouted. "Alright Arby, Chief. Out of the pockets."

Chief got out first. "Oh my fucking god that wuz hell!"

"Shut up." The Arbiter popped out of the same pocket. "Having you shoving and kicking me wasn't paradise either. Doosh."

"Chris, explain why you're a robot." Charlotte grinned. "Because that wasn't my fault."

"We were in the Hellsing universe and stuff and I was helping fight the zombies that were around the Hellsing HQ and there were bombs and I nearly died but I didn't thanks to Red Alert and I kept going from stable and unstable so Red Alert and Starscream were building a body for me. Charlotte slept since the explosion because she like, died for a few seconds right?" Chris gasped for air after his quick explanation.

Charlotte nodded. "That's why Starscream was helping because once I was awake me and Starscream were literally rarely seen at all for the rest of the day."

Chris nodded. "Poor Andrew."

"Shut up." Charlotte huffed. "And shortly before I accidentally hoped Arby and Chief would show up from their universe and thanks to my power ,which I am still getting hang of, they did. And Optimus didn't want plastic live toys running round riot. So Chris was put in charge."

"How long ago was this?" Sarah asked again.

"Two years." Chris nodded.

Charlotte thought. "It doesn't seem that long ago to me."

"It does to me."

"Eep!" Charlotte froze in fear and shock as Alucard appeared behind her, smirking. "Stop doing your fuckin' teleporting shit! It freaks me out!"

"Hence the swearing." Ellen grinned. "Hey Sarah. Hey Chris, hi Paul." She looked. "Where's Isabelle?"

"I NEEDED THAT!" Prime Ratchet yelled from the med bay.

Charlotte grinned. "I knew it was a matter of time till he said that."

Isabelle came crying. "The mean bot yelled at me!"

Ratchet sighed and walked out. "Can I not get any peace around here?"

"You can try the brig downstairs." Charlotte grinned. "I actually find it quite comfy. It has heating, plug sockets, it blocks out any noise from above, etc." She laughed. "A great place for sleepovers too!"

"You have a brig and it only serves your purpose of amusement?" Ratchet raised an optic ridge.

"Yeah, me and Screamer got sent in there after we left the animated verse." Charlotte sighed. "I'd rather not say how either."

Alucard sighed. "You both did something without consulting him first?"

Charlotte blinked. "I don't give a rat's ass."

Ratchet sighed. "Now how am I going to fix my weilder?"

"I could!" Charlotte put her hand up. "I found out I have a power to fix broken machinery still in one piece!" She grinned. "It's what happens when your Xbox gets the red ring of death and I touched it and it was all ok good good."

"No way?" Chris gawped. "When that happens to something of mine I'm going straight to you."

Miko was jumping around. "Cool! More people!" She looked at Isabelle. "Who's she? Why is she here?"

Charlotte sighed. "Miko..."

"What?"

"Her name is Isabelle and luckly for me she was my 'foster sister' for the six years of her life. And she found out about the Transformers not even a year ago." Charlotte grinned. "Ah, the glory of Xmas 2012."

"What happened? Was there-" Miko began.

Charlotte growled in frustration. "No Miko. There were no explosions, no fighting, no rock music. Just alcohol, presents and an epic Xmas dinner." She grinned again.

Chris nodded. "And we had a few people round too. You got drunk and Ellen and Andrew placed bets."

"I'm a violent drunk when my most prized posessions are touched." Charlotte threatened.

"Does that mean I'm gonna get into trouble?" Miko showed she had Charlotte's iPad 2 and was drawing on it.

"Oh dear." Chris sighed. "This can't be good."

"MIKOOOOOOOOOO!"

~Next day~

Charlotte growled, still angry. "No-one touches my iPad and get's away with it."

Red Alert chuckled as she was in the med bay helping create things to help in the battle against Unicron. "Well, I wouldn't want to know."

Ratchet sighed in peace. "I'm glad. Miko is stuck yelling and screeching down in the brig which is using it's purpose. I can finally relax."

Prime Optimus walked in. "Where is Miko."

"She pissed me off yesterday." Charlotte grinned.

"So me and her dragged her to the brig and locked her in there this morning." Ratchet grinned. "I've never had so much peace.

"Uh guys." Jack walked in. "Should Miko really be in the brig?"

Ratchet and Charlotte looked at eachother and then him. "Yes."

Raf ran in with Rad and Jetfire. "We have a huge problem!"

~Outside~

Charlotte glanced up at Unicron hovering above Earth, obviously, the same size as it's moon. "Holy shit."

"You can say that again." Optimus chuckled.

"I'm glad we put Miko in the brig. She's safe." Charlotte grinned. "The whole base is safe."

"That's why Chris and his family are here for now..." Jetfire thought.

"Dumbass." Charlotte muttered quietly. "Red Alert, should we attack?"

Red Alert shook his head. "No but the human military are moving in. They're preparing to strike."

Charlotte grinned. "You gotta love Sky News."

"It was Calendar."

"Shut up."

Optimus watched as Unicron began to transform. "Yeah, I vote to attack."

Elita, Galvatron, Wheeljack and all the others raised their hands. "We agree."

~Half an hour later~

Charlotte grinned as they were in full size. "It's good to be at my full height again."

Galvatron grinned. "I know. And we can combine with our Mini-cons."

Starscream sighed. "Here goes our privacy."

"So what's the plan?" The said voice came from Optimus's shoulder.

"Miko..." Charlotte sighed. "You should be inside with the others."

"But it's boring! I know my guys can't fight him but seriously!" Miko whined. "Can't I come with?"

"Miko!" Bulkhead yelled. "Unicron is dangerous!"

Miko rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

Everyone got peeved. And yelled. "Miko!"

**Lottie: Great way to end a chapter. It is called 'Miko...' for a reason.**

**Starscream: Yep.**

**Lottie: The next chapter is the end of part one of the arc of this story. So R and R it hopefully should be up next week.**


	15. Fall of Unicron

**Lottie: OMG yay!**

**Starscream: What?**

**Lottie: And shit.**

**Starscream: Why?**

**Lottie: I started the final chapter of part one. I had to put it up by new years but it failed.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers**

Chapter 15: Fall of Unicron

Charlotte watched Optimus place Miko on the floor. "Look, I think it's best you either stay here inside the base or I can send you home."

Knockout walked out. "I would go with the second option. If my paint job got hurt because of any of you-"

"Shut up." Charlotte glared at him. "Seriously."

"Just saying."

Scavenger sighed. "Why not send them back to their universe to deal with their own damned war?"

Charlotte grinned. "Yeah... After we're done kicking ass."

Starscream's optic twitched. "Charlotte you are not fighting. You are pregnant."

"So?"

"So?" Starscream began to yelled. "YOU'RE FUCKING PREGNANT! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MOTHER FUCKING MIND? WE HAVE AN UNBORN SPARKLING INSIDE YOU AND YOU WANT TO KICK UNICRON'S ASS?"

Charlotte beamed. "That's the most you've swore in a day than you have in a month. And to answer your question, yes I am out of my mind."

Optimus hit his helm. "Charlotte, he swore because he doesn't want to lose you or the sparkling."

"I know. He won't. Because I'm amazing." Charlotte started hovering. "Are we going to get going?"

"Yeah I-WHOA!" Hotshot felt the ground shake. "Earthquake?"

"No..." Sideswipe pointed to a transformed Unicron bashing something. "See?"

"We have to put a stop to this." Charlotte went to fly forward.

Optimus chuckled. "I love it when she's serious, we just need lives in danger."

Charlotte turned round. "Shut up and hurry up!"

"Alright fine!" Hotshot sighed.

~Inside Unicron~

Optimus and Galvatron looked around. "Is it just me of does this seem smaller?"

Galvatron nodded. "It's because we're our normal sizes. He isn't."

"Oh yeah." Optimus chuckled. "I feel pretty dumb now. I haven't felt this way in orns."

"Microsoft word made me feel stupid." Charlotte grinned. "Because I went through my chapters on my stories when I was done and I saw many, many errors." She pouted.

"I hate it when they do that." Galvatron agreed.

The ground moved again and Sideswipe held onto the wall. "I thought he was finished transforming!"

"He is." Charlotte sighed. "He does move!"

"Oh yeah..."

"Well well. I never thought I'd see you keeping the alliance." A voice echoed around them.

Charlotte sighed. "Sideways... Come out you treacherous bastard."

Sideways emerged from a wall. "It's been quite a while."

"Quite a while since I kicked your tailpipe!" Charlotte grinned. "Chris? Care to take him out?"

"Oh yeah!" Chris grinned. "This should be fun."

"Starscream, help Chris distract him while we try to actually offline Unicron for good." Optimus looked to the seeker who nodded.

~Outside~

Ellen, Andrew and Rachel watched as Unicron tried to destroy different parts of the Earth. "This sucks."

Andrew nodded. "THE APOCALYPSE IS NIGH!"

"The apocalypse **is** nigh." Rachel folded her arms. "And Chris got to go!"

"He's a Transformer too. This is good for him." Ellen grinned. "He's still in training."

"Yeah, Chris doesn't like trainin' unless it's on the xbox." Carlos walked up. "Whoa... Wasn't he bigger before?"

"Yeah, it's because in non Transformer universes, Transformers shrink to human size. Aside from Unicron who's a wee bit smaller." Ellen nodded. "Isn't that right Alucard?"

Alucard grumbled. "I hate getting up in the middle of the day."

~With Chris and Starscream~

Chris was thrown against the wall. "Why is there no god mode in real life?"

"Shut up about video games!" Starscream was trying to fight off Sideways by himself. "There won't be any if you don't-ugh-help!"

"Alright!" Chris fired upon Sideways, aim precise with his rockets on his arms. "Mother damn!" He grabbed his left arm. "Shit." He looked at his arm leaking Energon. "Ah balls." He fired again and tackled the spawn of Unicron, pleased with his 'training' he went through.

"Get off me you youngling!" Sideways growled, only to be constantly punched in the face.

"...Right..." Starscream nodded. "Can you handle him Chris?"

Chris grinned. "Piece of cake." He got up and kicked Sideways. "I want a fight!"

Starscream chuckled. "Good because we've got company." He looked to the 'antibodies' of Unicron. "I hate these things." He grumbled, firing upon them.

~Further inside~

Charlotte felt Starscream's frustration. "Can I help them?"

Optimus nodded. "Be quick."

"Awesome. Be right back." Charlotte removed a small pistol from her sub-space and headed back.

"Alright, BUT HURRY UP!" Optimus yelled after her.

"You sure that was a good idea Optimus sir?" Blurr spoke up. "She's the key to defeating this destroyer of worlds."

Optimus nodded. "I'm sure Blurr. Her defeating Sideways last time lowered Unicron's defences."

Scavenger nodded. "He's right Blurr."

~With the three seekers~

Starscream cried in agony as he was thrown against the wall by Sideways, the antibodies of Unicron feeding on him. "You really think you're going to-URGH-win Sideways?"

"I don't think. I know." Sideways went to fire upon him. "How about I give you a painless death?"

"I don't think so Sideways!" Charlotte came up behind him, grabbing her sword and tackling him to the ground, her sword going through the mech's shoulder.

"Uagh!" Sideways yelled in pain. "How...?"

Charlotte grinned. "Stealth." She yanked her sword out of the bleeding mech's shoulder and got rid of the antibodies attacking the two other mechs. "This proves femmes are better than mechs."

Chris grimaced. "You shut up." He stood up slowly, looking at the mech laying on the floor. "So uh, what now?"

Charlotte activated her null ray. "Buy the others some time." She blasted Sideways near the spark chamber, just seeing the blue/green orb pulsing weakly. "Would you do the honours Starscream? I have work to do." The femme ran off as Starscream nodded.

"Any last words?" Starscream placed his sword tip centimetres away from Sideways' neck.

"I'm not one to...beg."

"Good enough for me." Starscream sliced his head off, enjoying the screams of pain. "I feel the heat of battle again."

"Oh shit the man's lost it." Chris panicked. "CHARLOTTE! WE HAVE A DECEPTICON BROUGHT BACK BY THE HEAT OF BATTLE ON THE LOOSE! I'm gonna die."

~Further inside~

Charlotte was tackled by Chris who was followed by somewhat of a blood thirsty Starscream. "What happened?"

Chris panicked. "He felt the heat of battle and got quite a bit of his old self back."

Charlotte chuckled as Starscream approached her and grasped her hips, pulling her back to him. "I think it's quite...sexy." She looked at her mate who stared at her hungrily. "Calm down. Wait till after we've got rid of Unicron."

"I know. It's just you're so sexy when your fighting." Starscream purred.

"Break it up. Seriously." Hotshot gipped. "I may be sick."

"Let's just get going." Optimus sighed. "Where are we going?"

"Uh... The spark didn't work last time." Charlotte folded her arms. "If I remember correctly, in the series Unicron was defeated by Galvatron jumping into him when he tried to heal himself. And he runs on hate..." She thought. "Who hates out of all us?"

"You?" Wheeljack turned to her. "Everyone else here at least tolerates the rest."

Charlotte thought. "...This is my fault."

Starscream grabbed her shoulders. "It's not your fault. The only one you hate in our base is..."

"Miko. She's being annoying me as of late."

"Should we get them out of here?"

"Yeah." Charlotte grinned. "Let's form a retreat. We'll form a plan inside."

~Inside the base~

Charlotte saluted Raf. "Well it was nice actually knowing you."

Raf, Jack and Miko waved. "Come visit sometime! Ok?"

"I will. Here." Charlotte nodded to the portal opening at the side of her. "Soundwave." She turned to the mech who just stared at her. "Good luck buddy." She hugged him and waved.

Bulkhead ran through. "See ya!"

Bumblebee buzzed and pecked Charlotte on the cheek. _"See you later! Little sister."_

Charlotte blushed a little. "Little sister?" She smiled. "I'll see you when I see you. Older brother."

"Aw..." Ellen grinned. "Isn't that cute?"

"Right." Optimus folded his arms. "Let's contact Cybertron. See if they have some war ships left."

~Ten minutes later~

Optimus greeted his brother Ultra Magnus. "I'm glad you could help."

Ultra Magnus nodded. "Where's my niece?"

"Waiting outside."

"STARSCREAM YOUR INSANE BROTHERS ARE HARASSING ME!"

"Ok the ships are there I guess." Optimus sighed. "Let's go."

Outside the ships were way in the air out of the way and the Transformers were all, well, their original sizes. Charlotte had managed to get Skywarp off her with the help of Sunblast and Thundercracker. "Thank you."

Sunblast grinned. "No problem. Are you sure this will work?"

"Hopefully. Who's willing to die for the universe then?" Charlotte grinned. "I'm joking, we've made a clone of Galvatron. Because he's awesomely epic in battle."

"Seriously?" Galvatron raised an optic ridge. "So me, you and Optimus go inside Unicron while the rest shoot?"

Optimus nodded. "And your clone."

Charlotte grinned. "It's like your Jango Fett and he's a clone trooper."

Galvatron hit her on the head. "Shut up."

~Inside the Axalon~

Sideswipe was hugging Hotshot, scared. "What if this doesn't work bro? What if Unicron doesn't explode?"

Hotshot sighed. "I trust Optimus. And when he says it will work, it **will**work."

Starscream was pacing. "I can't believe I couldn't go with them!"

"It's gonna be fine bro!" Skywarp grinned, hyper.

"Look, Unicron doesn't stand a chance against us." Hotshot beamed.

"Open fire!" Ultra Magnus commanded all ships, firing upon Unicron.

~Back inside Unicron~

Optimus stumbled as the floors vibrated. "They have started firing."

"No shit." Galvatron mumbled and saw his unimpressed look. "What?"

"Hurry up!" Charlotte yelled back to them, already far ahead.

"Hey, you're not the one carrying this thing!" Galvatron showed her the large machine he was carrying. "I know it will make a clone of one of us but seriously-it's heavier than me!"

"Considering how **big** you are." Charlotte smirked.

"Hey!"

Optimus walked ahead of them. "Be quiet! And concentrate."

"I thought you were strong Galvatron."

"Do you think I could hold this thing with my hands instead?"

Charlotte shrugged. "Maybe."

Galvatron tried. "All that time on the Xbox did me good."

"Crazy you are." Charlotte sighed as they came to the spark. "Hey Unicron. If you can hear me, people on this planet respect you. So piss off."

"He can't communicate with us, we killed Sideways." Optimus reminded.

"Reminder, I killed Sideways." Charlotte looked at the spark. "So what do we do now? Wait till-oh look another Sideways."

Sideways grumbled. "You can't kill me you know."

Optimus grasped his blaster. "We can try."

Galvatron nodded. "I'm not having so many innocent violent games murdered."

"Galvatron I know you had separation issues but _still_." Charlotte folded her arms and shook her head. "Honestly, can we have the old you back?"

"No. We lost him because of you."

"So it's my fault?" Charlotte walked up to him.

"Stop bickering!" Optimus was busy tackling Sideways.

"Oh yeah..." Charlotte blasted Sideways, bored. "I'm doing this for the ones that don't deserve to die you know."

"Like your Transfans?"

"Shut up Galvatron."

~Back at base~

Ellen and Red Alert were keeping watch at base. "Wanna check the news?"

"That's unlike you Ellen."

"You're still my guardian, why not force me to watch something you want to watch for once?" Ellen smirked. "I wanna see who's winning."

Red Alert shrugged. "Alright then."

_"Only moments ago, the creature had been fully identified as Unicron. Fans from all over the world rioted until the decision was made."_

"This is why I hate adults." Ellen muttered.

_"Giant ships are able to be seen firing upon the monster along with three robots seen flying into it. The outcome of this battle is unknown yet, but people pra-"_

Red Alert shook his head and turned it off. "Can your race not tell between male and female? Or Transformers?"

Ellen giggled. "You're turning into Charlotte."

"I don't care, we have genders."

"You really get offended when your anxious."

"I'm not anxious Ellen." Red Alert sighed. "I'm going to do some research."

"On what?"

"See if the humans predicted the end of their world on this day, what else?"

Ellen laughed. "You get really hooked on our race don't you?"

Red Alert nodded. "It's interesting."

~Axalon~

Ultra Magnus was currently waiting in the seat his elder brother sat during the time they arrived back to Cybertron, humans at hand. "Any reports Sideswipe?"

Sideswipe shook his head. "No sir. It appears Unicron cut off their co-wait a minute." He boost the signal. "I'm getting a reading, it's slightly strong."

_"Hey Swipy! Mind cutting down the firepower?"_

"Sorry Charlotte. How are you guys?"

_"So far-waiting for you to make him convert into his defence mode! And Sideways returned again! Unicron seems to have enough Energon to make him multiple times over."_

Ultra Magnus nodded. "Keep fighting then. With him concentrated on destroying you he will not attack us."

_"Gee, thanks for the support Magnus."_

"Make it out of there alive you hear?"

_"Yeah, yeah."_

Ultra Sat back down in his seat. "Ratchet."

Ratchet walked in after being commed. "Yes sir?"

"The medical bay is prepared I assume?"

"Yes Ultra Magnus." Ratchet nodded. "How many casualties are we expecting?"

"Non with how awesome my sister is!" Chris jumped behind them. "Half sister."

Ratchet rolled his eyes. "You still share the same DNA structure, she is still your sister, related or not."

Chris signed. "You always have to ruin my fun. I'm now off to see if you guys eat bacon."

"...Are you guys sure he was born with his head screwed on?" Bumblebee grinned, enjoying the strange humour.

"I never had any marbles!" Chris popped round the door. "I never left."

"I'm scared." Ratchet folded his arms.

Ultra Magnus noticed the damage done to Unicron, considering his weakened armour from transporting from one universe to an entirely different one. "Keep firing!"

~Inside Unicron~

Galvatron felt the ground shake. "So we're inside here distracting Unicron's self defence systems while they sit on their asses?"

Charlotte nodded. "Whoa!" She grabbed onto Optimus as the ground shook more. "So..." She noticed as she felt Unicron transform into defence mode. "Anyone up to the surface?"

"Just a minute." Galvatron sighed and heaved the large machine he was carrying on his back to the floor. "Can I make a clone of my awesome self now?"

"Go ahead." Optimus watched the machine convert into another Galvatron.

"Hello handsome." Galvatron admired the clone.

"Not so bad yourself." The clone spoke.

"I like him." Galvatron beamed. "Really."

~Surface~

Optimus blasted his way through, penetrating the armour which kept them inside. "Let's go."

Charlotte saw the horns. "Whoa."

"Charlotte, you watched our series." Optimus folded his arms. "Did the hole just shoot a deathly ray of lightning or eat too?"

"The first one." Charlotte thought. "He ripped the planet apart."

"Oh...my...PRIMUS!" Galvatron and his clone clambered out. "That was some trek."

"Tell me about it."

"Maybe having two Galvatrons was a bad idea." Charlotte thought. "But two mes wouldn't do either."

Optimus nodded. "Agreed."

Charlotte shook the clone's hand. "It was nice knowing you, bye." She pointed to the hole near them. "Hell is that way."

"Bye real me." The Galvatron clone waved at Galvatron.

Galvatron pouted. "They grow up so fast."

~Other ship~

Starscream was commanding the next ship with Jetfire. "Should we have stopped firing?"

"Yup." Jetfire nodded. "Ultra Magnus may be no Optimus but he's got skill."

"You talk nonsense." Starscream muttered. "Shouldn't have Unicron blown up by now?"

"Why else are we moving towards the planet Starbucks?"

"That's not an insult you know." Starscream rolled his eyes. "I like their coffee."

Jetfire sighed heavily. "Oh."

Skywarp was hanging over his elder brother. "Starscream will the others need warping back?"

"They can fly. Dimwit." Thundercracker sighed.

~Base~

Red Alert watched as Unicron blew up on the monitor. "They did it!"

"Awesome!" Ellen grinned. "I can keep watching Batman."

~Somewhere in London~

Ultra Magnus walked out and saw the three Autobots at returned size. They all were. "Well, we succeeded."

"Yep." Charlotte got up.

"You did it!" Starscream ran out and hugged his mate, picking her up and kissing her.

"Wow Starscream, calm down." Charlotte laughed. "At least we get to live."

A news reporter walked out with a crew along with other civilians who knew it was safe. "That was amazing! Who are you?,

"Uh, Transformers." Charlotte pointed out. "Duh."

"Autobot or Decepticon?"

"Where have you guys been, the war ended ages ago." Hotshot slung an arm around Charlotte. "Oh yeah, they didn't know till now."

"Get off me you retard."

Hotshot pouted. "I'm hurt little sister."

Starscream chuckled. "She hates you remember?"

"That's what siblings do!" Sideswipe had also walked out.

The reporter went to Optimus. "So, Optimus Prime is it?"

Optimus nodded. "Yes."

"Were you the brains behind all this?"

"No, it was my daughter Charlotte. She was the brains behind this plan I'm afraid." Optimus brought Charlotte into view of the camera. "To think your fandom would come in handy."

"You doubted me?"

"When do I not?"

"Hurtful." Charlotte realised something. "Yeah, me and Chris need to get back to Halo."

Chris ran out and hugged her. "Smiley face."

Charlotte nodded. "Or maybe we can watch Dark of the Moon again-"

"No." Chris turned his holoform on along with her as Optimus filled the news reporter in.

"We forgot something." Charlotte blinked and went back to the camera. "I'm here to warn any possible stalkers. If you stalk me I will kill you."

"...I have to deal with this." Optimus bashed his head as the two youngsters walked off.

~Base~

Optimus was the last to warp in. "Charlotte I have something to tell you."

"What?"

"I have to go on a talk show in two days time. I scheduled yours too."

"What?" Charlotte gawped.

"Starscream is going too."

"WHAT?"

**Lottie: End of the chapter there people. Don't worry, I'll be back after updating my Clash of Dimensions. I have being rewriting it. It's funny.**

**Starscream: I get put through therapy. R and R everyone.**


	16. Harrassment

**Lottie: So sorry about the late update. I've been doing A-Levels and I can finally upload. you see, it's the first weekend without homework or revision so I'll try make it up to you.**

**Chris: We have good news and bad news.**

**Lottie: First off my exams in June went really well and I got 10 A-Cs.**

**Chris: The bad news is...wait, is there any bad news. DO WE EVER HAVE ANY BAD NEWS TO TELL THEM?**

**Lottie: Take a chill pill.**

**Louis (L4D): Pills here!**

**Chris: O_o WTF?**

**Disclaimer: Yeah... Lottie doesn't own Transformers or Hellsing and I'm scared. **

**Lottie: Slender...**

**Chris: YOU'RE A FREAK!**

**Lottie: :D**

Chapter 16: Harassment

Ellen yawned heavily as they woke up the following morning of defeating Unicron. "Yo... Hang on, why are me and Alucard the only ones up?"

Alucard shrugged, drinking wine. "Sleeping?"

"You're up at seven in the morning drinking wine?"

"Got a problem?"

"No, but you're giving me that shit, now." Ellen took the bottle and began to drink out of it.

Alucard smirked. "You'll make a brilliant vampire."

Ellen ignored him. "That's some good alcohol right there."

"What's all the yelling about?" Cyclonus walked in, rubbing his optics.

"I'm drinking." Ellen beamed. "Aw, wittle baby Cyclonus!" She cooed and rubbed his helm. "You as pissed as we are?"

"But you don't have a hangover..."

~Flashback time!~

It was the night that Unicron fell and Chris, Beth, Alucard, Ellen, Andrew and Rachel were chilling at base. "Dude!" Chris grinned as he got a bottle of WKD. "This shit is the best!"

"Mass effect 3 anyone?" Beth held up the game she brought round. "Anyone?"

"Zombehs!" Charlotte cheered. "Right?"

"What do you think you pillock?" Ellen beamed. "It has explosions, guns and violence. You love that stuff."

"Do I?"

"Are you that rat-arsed?" Ellen raised an eyebrow. "Eh, whatever. We deserve it."

"I actually only had one bottle of WKD." Charlotte grinned. "Bring on the pain bitches!"

Starscream jolted as he heard her say what she had. "Red Alert gave you strict orders **not**to have any alcoholic drinks of any kind!"

Charlotte grinned. "I know, I love being rebellious."

"Since when?"

"Uh... I don't know."

Cyclonus ran in with a tonne more cubes of high grade. "WOO!"

Galvatron's optic twitched. "What...the frag?"

"Cubes all around dudes!" Cyclonus laughed. "Let's get wasted!"

"Sorry, but I can't." Starscream held a hand up as the mech offered him a cube. "I need to remain sober to keep an eye on my mate."

"Spoil sport." Cyclonus pouted.

"Alright, one cube."

Cyclonus cheered. "YAY!" He grinned and handed him one. "Here you go."

Starscream muttered something that no-one could hear and looked up at him. "I don't see what's so exciting about me having a high grade."

"Neither do I." Charlotte beamed, playing on mass effect 3. "This game is the lol."

"Yeah, we kill people."

"I once had a dream where I nearly killed a man." Charlotte beamed, pausing the game. "See, he was pretending to be a taxi driver and Chris didn't like him cause he wasn't taking us home and I nearly suffocated him and in the end I killed him with a meat cleaver."

"...What were you doing that night?" Optimus looked at his daughter in all seriousness.

"Uh... I don't know but I like it because the cops did shit all and it's the first dream I killed a human in." Charlotte hugged her good friend Beth. "I feel epic."

Starscream shook his head. "She probably snuck into the kitchen again that night."

Optimus agreed. "Good idea. I'll go with that."

~End of flashback~

Cyclonus grinned. "Remember?"

"Are you sure?" Ellen thought.

"That's all I can remember up till getting completely wasted." Cyclonus laughed.

"..." Galvatron walked out, holding his head. "Remind me never to drink so much ever again."

"Morning!" Charlotte beamed, prancing in. "What's wrong Galvatron? Are you dying?"

"No I am not. I have a hang over."

Charlotte nodded. "Yeah, so does Starscream." She sighed. "He just becomes so ignorant when he's drunk."

Ellen chuckled. "Blame Cyclonus for giving him a tonne of cubes."

"OW MY FRAGGING PROCESSOR!"

"He yells in pain..." Charlotte sighed. "That's what woke me up this morning."

"Oh dear." Galvatron rubbed the back of his head. "The last time Starscream woke up with a hangover like that was..."

"What?" Charlotte asked, now curious.

"You were just about 14,000. That was when he was around his 16,000's or 17,000's and we were celebrating another Decepticon victory. And..."

"And what?" Charlotte now demanded. "He's my mate, seriously."

"We both got wasted off our asses and obviously slept with a femme or two. Starscream only slept with one, don't worry."

Charlotte chuckled. "I'm not going to, it's fine."

Galvatron sighed, relieved. "Thank Primus."

"Hey, it's normal for Decepticons to have flings remember?"

"I forgot you're not normal." Galvatron chuckled.

Starscream walked in, holding his head. "Uh... This hangover hurts like shit..."

Charlotte hugged him. "Is it gone yet?"

"What do you think?"

"Yeah, let's go to Red Alert." Charlotte took his hand and beamed, leading him to the med bay. "Did you overhear mine and Galvatron's conversation?"

"Yeah." Starscream grumbled. "My head hurts too much to say much about it."

"Yeah, you slept with, like, two femmes till you met me."

"Four actually."

"Whatever, you didn't have me at the time."

"We barely knew each other at that time."

"You shut up." Charlotte hit him round the head and looked in, Red Alert taking some medication. "You got wasted too?"

Red Alert nodded. "Starscream, what a surprise."

Starscream grumbled something. "Shut up, my head hurts."

"And to think it's Charlotte looking after you than the opposite way round you spoke of last night."

"I wasn't aware I was about to down five high grades!" Starscream yelled as Red Alert handed him two pills. "Why two?"

"It shuts you up." Red Alert grumbled. "Here." He handed him a cube of low grade Energon. "Take this with them."

Starscream mumbled something and walked out, Charlotte following. "I hate our medic."

The femme rolled her eyes. "You've never liked him unless he got rid of pain. Which is usually left to me so you still don't like him."

"Don't care."

"...You're impossible."

"Good."

"Fuck you."

Starscream held onto his head. "Be grateful I'm in a bad mood."

Charlotte pouted. "I know what makes it all better." She hugged him. "I'm a banana tree!"

"Andrew came up with that."

"I hate you, I truly do."

"Can you shut up so I can take these pills already?"

"Geez, you're so cranky."

Starscream downed the pills and sighed. "I'm going back to bed."

Charlotte pecked him on the cheek. "Hope your hangover stops soon love."

"Thanks." Starscream mumbled and walked off.

Galvatron looked around. "Where'd Optimus go?"

"I think he had a talk show." Charlotte rubbed her head. "I haven't seen him all morning."

Hotshot peered in. "He's on now."

Galvatron sighed. "Well, let's go shall we?"

Charlotte nodded. "Yeah, I want to be prepared for **my** talk show."

"I feel so sorry for you."

"You could always go on too."

"I'd blast everyone there and be kicked off the planet."

Charlotte laughed. "I might do that."

Hotshot patted the spare seats on the sofa. "Come on already."

_"...So Optimus Prime. What's it like leading the Transformers?"_

_"Well, it's split between me and Galvatron. And I hope he's watching this, Galvatron has a massive pile of data pads to go through in his office."_

"CURSE YOU PRIME!" Galvatron yelled.

_"To be honest, I don't have to lead them any more. I leave them be, no more war so it's not needed."_

_"How did you end the war?"_

_"My daughter can be really threatening when she wants to be."_

Charlotte laughed evily. "It's all true..."

Hotshot shuffled away. "Scary..."

_"So you and Elita-one are really a couple?"_

_"Obviously. I'm glad it's the most popular couple on sites like FanFiction anyways."_

_"What's your daughter like? We all want to know, is she like you?"_

_"I'd rather not go there, I lost about half my sanity when I found her in this universe." _Optimus covered his optics with his hand. _"And I want it back. When one of her friends said she steals people's marbles, she wasn't half right."_

_"How random?"_

_"On a scale of one to ten, nine point five."_

"Nine point five?" Hotshot laughed. "That's accurate!"

"More like nine point eight Hotshot." Galvatron yawned.

"I'm right here." Charlotte mumbled.

~New York, talk show station~

Charlotte was waiting outside the door. "Come on..." She tapped her foot, looking at her watch.

"Hello Charlotte."

"Nine point five?" The femme raised an eyebrow.

Optimus laughed. "What?"

"More like nine point eight." Charlotte pouted. "That's what Galvatron said."

"Good point. But you have more sanity than you let on. So technically I'm right."

Charlotte grinned. "Can we go home?"

Optimus nodded. "Go on, open us a warp gate."

"Yay!"

~Base~

"IT'S OVER 9000!"

"Shut up Ellen." Galvatron rested his chin on his hand. "Please, for frag's sake. SHUT UP!"

"You shut up mardy arse." Ellen retorted, sticking her tongue out at him.

"I still need to smack Optimus."

Ellen turned to him. "What happened now? Did you have a lovers spat?"

Galvatron raised an optic ridge. "No, he's my brother. He left a tonne of data pads on my desk and never told me."

"But it's your office."

"I don't go in it. I spend half my time kicking Chris' ass on Halo or CoD."

"Good point."

Optimus strolled in. "Did you watch that talk show then?"

Galvatron glared. "I. Fragging. Hate. You."

"Thanks, I hate you too."

Starscream walked in. "Did anyone see Cyclonus?"

Optimus nodded. "He was running to the command centre with something in his hands. Why?"

"He stole my iPhone."

"You have an iPhone?" Galvatron gasped. "Even I don't have an iPhone!"

"It was an engagement gift from Elita." Starscream folded his arms. "I was looking at the shopping list and he stole it."

Everyone face palmed. Optimus shook his head. "He's on drugs I swear."

Ellen turned to Galvatron. "You're his leader. Don't you know which drug dealer he goes to?"

"What drugs?" Cyclonus ran in. "I don't do drugs I do sugar. Ha ha ha ha ha!"

"I can see where he comes from." Starscream sighed. "The iPhone. Now."

"Aw..."

"Cyclonus!"

"Ok."

~Hot topic~

Charlotte dragged Starscream into the shop in front of them. "Finally. I can get Chris a Minecraft shirt."

Starscream rolled his eyes, being in his holoform. "Why here in America?"

"If you used that incredibly handsome noggin of yours, you would realise that there are no Hot topic stores in the UK."

"Good point." Starscream rubbed his head. "You keep complaining each country sucks in its own little way."

"America doesn't have galaxy and ruins perfectly good Japanese anime." Charlotte huffed. "Uh, Chris needs a..."

"Your brother needs a size 10 in men's. He has already surpassed his growth spurt." Starscream snickered. "Even though he's not your brother."

Charlotte growled. "That's blood related dipshit."

The seeker chuckled. "I believe I spot a Transformers Prime shirt."

"Where?"

"It **is** right in front of us."

"Oh..." Charlotte picked it up. "Geez! That's pricey."

"Stop being tight with money. If you're that worried, I'll use my money in stead. That better?" Starscream raised an eyebrow. "Geez, even Optimus isn't as tight with money."

Charlotte nodded. "He's such a nice father. He got me ultimate marvel vs capcom 3 to shut me up."

"I think he did everyone a favour. All we heard for months was 'oh my god, Thor's kicking Loki's ass' and 'Go Ironman!' that we actually wanted to hear you sing the Transformers theme."

"You mean pathetic excuse for a seeker." Charlotte turned her back. "Now let's go before I get angry."

Starscream rolled his eyes as he paid and they walked outside, only to be ambushed. By fans. "You would think that they wouldn't recognise me in my holoform."

"They need the vocals recognition. It's how scary fan girls get." Charlotte smirked. "Thank Primus I'm not one."

"Omigod! You're Starscream!" One of the girls squeed.

"Can I have your autograph?"

"We love you!"

Charlotte sighed, face palming. "Should we ditch the holos and go?"

Starscream nodded. "Best off." He did so first, only to have them cling to him. "Help?"

"Excuse me, but we need to be on our way, we have lives to get on with and if we don't get home within the next...five minutes we won't have one." Charlotte folded her arms, raising her eyebrow. "My brother gets pissed easily."

One of the girls turned to her. "We?"

"Me and Screecher."

"I told you I hate that name." Starscream covered his optics. "And why will I die when it's all going to be your fault?"

"I'm dragging you down with me to hell."

The girl who spoke placed her hands on her hips. "That's cruel isn't it?"

Charlotte nodded. "Indeed, it's how the world works. He's my sparkmate, we don't do one thing without consulting the other."

"Seriously?" Another grinned. "Lucky!"

"Are you engaged or something?"

"Yeah, he proposed to me under the stars." Charlotte smiled. "We did that a lot before we knew, at one point he said he saw him ripping off Megatron's head."

Starscream chuckled. "That was when you disliked him too." He grabbed her arm. "Let's go."

"Good, I'm shattered."

~Base~

Starscream and Charlotte collapsed on the floor. "We...made it home."

Charlotte smiled. "It was fun. Your fan girls aren't as bad as I thought they would be."

"A few were giving you dirty looks."

"I know." Charlotte looked up at him. "Should I be bothered about it?"

**Lottie: Famous last words.**

**Ellen: No, they're yours. And your excuse is not that you've had too much homework. You've also become obsessed with Hellsing.**

**Lottie: Sorry?**

**Ellen: And the worst part is that Transformers and Hellsing are having a frickin battle in your head about which one you like most.**

**Lottie: Um... R AND R PLEASE! Please... I've been stressed... So much homework. O.o**


End file.
